Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya (alias le nain gelé)
by Diamly
Summary: Tôshirô a reçu pour son anniversaire un journal, où il confiera bien des choses. Parfois quelques moments d'inattentions peuvent changer une vie...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [Alias le nain gelé]**_

Hello hello !

Que vous me connaissiez ou pas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici !

C'est ma 2ème fanfiction, sous la forme d'un journal, celui de Tôshirô ^^

Déjà, je tiens à précisé une chose : La mise en page et bizarre, surtout au niveau de "sautage de ligne" et tout... Parce que quand j'ai transféré mon doc' ici, ben, tout est parti :c

Bref, merci de commenter et tout et tout... Place maintenant à l'histoire !

(Je pense que ça serait plus agréable à lire si vous mettiez le format en 3/4, il suffit de cliquer sur les 3 petites lignes horizontales et de cliquer sur "3/4")

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 1, Comme un gros nul****＊**

•**Mardi 20 Décembre•**

Je m'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya, et je suis le capitaine de la 10ème division. La vice-capitaine de ma division est Rangiku Matsumoto, une grosse flemmarde qui ne fait pas grand chose si ce n'est boire du saké ou encore se cacher pour éviter de remplir les rapports, que je dois donc remplir à sa place pour ne pas me faire engueuler de plus haut. J'avoue que ça m'embête surtout pour deux choses :

-Déjà, faire deux fois plus de travail, bof, je suis pas maso' donc c'est pas tellement mon truc.

-Je ne peux pas dormir pendant ce temps. Ma grand mère m'a toujours dit "L'enfant qui dort grandit bien." Étant (malheureusement) assez petit, j'essaie d'appliquer ce conseil.

Si je finis nain à vie, je sais qui étriper donc. Vous êtes prévenus.

Mais ma vice-capitaine fait de bonnes actions parfois : Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Elle m'a offert ce journal. En me tenant ce discours :

«Tenez. Mon capitaine ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ?»

Ah oui, elle m'a "subtilement" donné un mot, le jour de mon anniversaire, me disant de me rendre à une "réunion importante". Trèèèèès subtil, en effet. C'est l'intention qui compte.

«-Tenez mon capitaine !»

Elle me tendait ce journal, comme je le disais donc, un assez sobre, bleu marine, avec une reliure vert sapin, très à mon goût.

«-Les enfants ont besoin de s'exprimer, j'ai pensé que ça vous conviendrait parfaitement !»

Me dit-elle avec un souriiiire... C'est gentil, mais j'avais envie de lui balancer ses rapports en retard tient, pour qu'elle "s'exprime" elle aussi ! Mais, étant mon anniversaire, je me suis abstenu. Hinamori était là aussi, toute contente, elle m'a offert une tirelire en forme de pastèque, en souvenir de toutes-celles que nous avions mangées ensemble et de jolis stylos, arborant le même fruit sur le capuchon.

J'écris donc dans un journal pour m'exprimer, et j'écris avec un stylo-pastèque. Donnez moi une bonne raison pour que je continue à écrire dans ce journal.

•**Jeudi 22 décembre•**

J'me fais chier...

J'ai fini mes rapports, et il est trop tard pour que je dorme maintenant, il est 18h30, ça servirait à rien ! Matsumoto à même fait des rapports.

J'avoue, je l'ai forcée. Les miracles avec elles sont d'une rareté affligeante. Que dire de plus ? Ah, Ben pas grand chose, je peux toujours dire des trucs que j'adore... J'aime les haricots rouges sucrés, ceux de ma grand mère du rukongai. J'aime aussi dormir, parce que ça ferait grandir, et qu'en plus, c'est cool de dormir.

•**Vendredi 23 décembre•**

_14h25_

Matsumoto entre en trombe dans mon bureau, pas pour me rendre des rapports, rassurez vous. Elle est (trop) souriante, et semble avoir une idée que je ne vais pas apprécier.

«-Bonjour mon capitaiiiine !

-T'as fait des rapports ?

-J'ai pris des congés pour nous pour que nous puissons passer Noël dans le monde des humains ! »

Répond-t-elle avec un grand souriiiire...

«-Venez ! On pars tout de suite ! Le capitaine-commandant est prévenu !»

Naaaan... Mais j'y crois pas, comment elle se permet ça !? J'ai galéré à être capitaine, mais si elle commence à me mettre des congés comme ça, je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme !

Je. Ne. Pars. Pas !

_15 heures_

«-Bonjour Nanao-chaaaan !»

J'avais pas le choix.

Je vous emmerde, au cas ou.

Nanao nous laisse entrer, et coche nos deux prénoms sur sa feuille de présence.

«-C'est l'appartement loué pour vous deux, je me suis dit que le capitaine avait emmené quelques rapports en retard, et la présence de son vice-capitaine sera nécessaire pour remplir le reste non ?

-Mais Nanao-chaaan !

-Merci, je réponds seulement.»

Tellement efficace. Ô, que j'aime ce sadisme.

**19h30**

Mangeons.

Je me force, je crois que je vais partir m'acheter un sandwich.

Vite. Très vite.

Disons que la cuisine de Rangiku est... Spéciale. Je ne vais pas attendre les gaufres ketchup-mayonnaise pour aller à l'hosto'.

Pourquoi a-t-elle absolument voulu cuisiner ? Je suis sûr qu'elle se venge.

_19h40_

J'ai prétexté une envie pressante, et je suis dehors, en train de manger un sandwich thon-mayonaise. Dieu que c'est bon. C'est joli les étoiles, y'en a plein au dessus de ma tête, et malgré la saison, il n'y a pas de nuages, mais on se la pèle quand même. J'ai jamais froid pour ma part, alors, tout va bien.

_19h50 _

"AAAAAHHHH !"

Je baisse la tête, c'est un hollow et un humain. Une humaine, si j'en juge sa tenue et ses cris. Je reste d'abord statique, jusqu'à ce que le hollow donne un violent coup de patte (était-ce une patte ?), à la gamine. Là, je me "réveille" et me transforme en shinigami, avant que j'arrive, même à l'aide du shunpo, le corps de la gamine est bouffé par le hollow. Je donne un violent coup d'épée au hollow, et il disparaît.

Fait chier quoi ! Si j'avais été plus rapide, la gamine serait encore en vie ! C'est de MA faute ! Je suis nul ! Je regarde Gamine -ne connaissant pas son nom, je l'appelle comme ça-, elle est évanouie, j'ai bien une idée, pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne...

_19h50 (et quelques minutes plus tard)_

Je suis devant l'âme de Gamine, maintenant dépourvue de corps. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? Faire le rituel pour l'amener à la S.S ? Non, elle ne sait même pas qu'elle est morte. Comment réagirait-elle si elle arrivait là-bas comme ça ? Elle pourrait potentiellement mettre le chantier... Ou je sais pas.

«-Un problème ? Oh, j'en connais un qui a un problème monsieur le capitaine...»

Qui c'est lui ?

«-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, personne. Mais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider.

-En quoi ? -La gamine, là.»

Je ne suis pas le seul à l'appeler comme ça.

«-N'aurait-elle pas besoin d'un gigai ?»

Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

_20h20_

Magasin Urahara. C'est le nom de l'autre abruti.

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, et Gamine est avec moi, toujours dans les vapes.

«-Tu ne me diras rien sur ce qui s'est passé j'imagine.»

Urahara me regarde, puis tourne le regard vers Gamine, je la regarde aussi les sourcils froncés (j'imagine).

«-Tu connais mon nom, n'est-ce-pas ? Je peux t'aider à lui faire un gigai, mais ne parle pas de moi à la Soul Society. C'est un échange de bon procédé non ?»

Je ne sais pas, à la S.S. y'a des gigai aussi non ? Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'on m'en donne pour une humaine... Même avec mon rang de capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Mais en même temps, sa proposition est louche quand même. «

Marché conclu, je réponds à contre cœur.

-Bien, mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, je veux que tu lui expliques, il faudra aussi que tu restes avec elle, un gigai est un gigai, il ne la protégera pas contre les hollow.

-Et si il enferme la pression spirituelle ?

-Non, lorsqu'elle s'est faite attaquée, elle n'avait pas vraiment de pression spirituelle, donc je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu attirer ce hollow. »

Je pars vers la chambre d'amis proposé par Urahara, en y emmenant Gamine.

«-C'est assez urgent comme commande, j'aurais fini demain matin, dit-il avec un sourire assez énigmatique»

Je veille sur Gamine, en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

_À : Matsumoto Rangiku_

_De : Tôshirô Hitsugaya _

_Ai eu des problèmes, je rentre demain matin vers 10h. _

_-End-_

Message envoyé.

_À : Tôshirô Hitsugaya_

_De : Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Aaaaah ? Des problèmes ? :(_ _J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ! é.è_ _Demain on sera chez l'A.D.F.S pour Noël ! :) *\(^o^)/*_ _Bisouuus mon capitaiiiine ! :* :3_

_-End-_

A.D.F.S ? Ah oui, l'association des femmes shinigami.

Je suis plus en forme moi.

•**Samedi 24 décembre•**

_8h34 (heure de mon portable)_

Gamine ouvre, un œil, puis deux. Les referme, les rouvre en voyant qu'elle n'est pas chez elle.

Elle hurle, littéralement, dieu mes oreilles ont mal.

«-Q-qui êtes-vous !? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, qu-

-Je m'appelle Tôshirô Hitsugaya et tu es morte.

- ... H-he... J-je suis morte ?

-Oui, la chaîne que tu as là en est la preuve. Lui dis-je en désignant la chaîne près de sa poitrine »

Elle essaie de tirer sur la chaîne, je l'arrête.

«-Si tu enlève ta chaîne, tu vas te transformer en monstre. J'dis ça pour toi.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je suis même pas morte ! Laissez moi sortir, ou j'appelle la police ! Et qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?!»

Elle. Me. Tape. Sur. Le. Système.

Transformation en shinigami. Je l'emmène dehors avec un shunpo, elle est sur mon épaule. De ma main libre, je regarde mon Soulpager. Tient, tient un hollow à 5 min à pied.

Je suis devant le hollow, et lâche Gamine sur le sol. Elle le fixe en flippant.

«Alors, tu me crois maintenant ? C'est ÇA un hollow, le monstre que tu pourrais devenir. Alors, si tu veux devenir comme ça, tire la chaîne. Si tu veux continuer de vivre, tu restes derrière moi et tu la boucles.»

Vraisemblablement, elle a choisi l'option 2.

Je sors mon Zanpakutô et tranche la tête du hollow sans difficultés. Je récupère Gamine au sol, elle a froid et peur. La pauvre, en effet, il doit facilement faire -2 degrés, et elle est en manches courtes. Je lui met mon Haori de capitaine sur le dos, et la porte contre moi jusqu'au magasin Urahara en shunpo, pour pas qu'elle aie froid trop longtemps. Elle se blottie contre moi, et c'est limite si elle s'endort pas.

Je ne suis pas gentil.

J'ai pitié.

Pas pareil.

_9h30_

Magasin Urahara. Urahara arrive sérieusement, toujours avec son aura mystérieuse.

«-J'ai terminé ta commande.

-Bien. Merci»

Je vais voir Gamine.

Note : Penser à lui demander son nom.

«-Alors... Je suis morte ? Me demande-t-elle les yeux larmoyants

-... Oui. -Pourtant, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? »

Je l'ai laissée crever plutôt !

«-Si on veut...»

Elle regarde le yeux, prête à pleurer. Des mèches brunes recouvrent son visage, et cachent ses yeux vert sapin de Noël.

«-Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Non dit : Pour que j'arrête de t'appeler Gamine.

«-Fuyuko. Fuyuko Makka. »

Son prénom était normal, mais étrangement froid pour quelqu'un qui à l'air aussi chaleureux.

_10 heures (pile !)_

Suis devant le bâtiment loué par l'ADFS.

Avec Gamine. Euh, Makka. Je l'appelle par son nom, parce que son prénom est trop froid à mon goût. Je lui ai donné le gigai, et lui expliqué que j'étais un shinigami, ce qu'étaient les shinigami, et les gigai.

«-Bonjour, capitaine Hitsugaya. -Bonjour, Nanao.»

Elle coche mon nom, et regarde derrière mon épaule.

«-Qui est-cette personne ?

-Personne, elle est avec moi. »

Elle à l'air étonnée, mais écrit quelque chose sur son calepin.

«-Bien, je dirais d'ajouter une assiette pour mademoiselle alors.»

On entre, et je vois quelque chose qui me glace instantanément.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît !

Je posterais environ une fois par semaine :)

Review, follow itout ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

**Hello hello ! Me revoilà pour un 2ème chapitre !**

**Bon, je sais que mes chapitres** **sont relativement courts, mais c'es un journal intime et pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais écrit dans un journal, je dis juste que c'est chiant à la longue et que ça fait très mal au poignet à la longue x)**

**Aussi en ce moment lorsque je met mes chapitres sur , toute ma mise en page est foutue, et je dois la refaire... Donc, c'est normale si la mise en page est bizarre ^^**

**Je remercie les reviews et les follow :3**

**Remerciements :**

**Neko no Yueko**** :** Hey !

Oui, oui, c'est surtout pour le résumé que j'avais du mal, et encore je le trouve pas top non plus, mais j'évite de le lire du coup .

J'ai bien modifié, et je ne comprends pas comment ce trait est arrivé là o_o

PS : C'est normal qu'il y ai cette phrase, mais l'explication arrivera plus tard logiquement ;)

**MayTemari** :Hey !

Dans l'autre j'ai essayé de mettre de l'humour, même si c'était pas le thème principal ;)

Dans celle-ci, j'essaie d'en mettre beaucoup, sans non plus virer dans l'OOC... Donc voilà ^^

Oui, on a tous une petite facette qu'on montre pas forcément, ou pas à tout le monde, Tôshirô cette version de lui-même, plus enfantine, est cachée par celle du capitaine responsable, du coup, oui, quand il écrit il se lâche ^^

Tu as ta réponses ici ;)

Bon, pour le couple ça sera pas pour tout de suite, tu te doutes bien que Tôshirô ne va pas tomber amoureux en 2sec... ^^

Grave... Si on veut ^^

PS : J'espère que ton KFC s'est bien passé ^^

Disclaimer : Je sais, je l'avais oublié au chapitre 1, mais j'avais oublié que Bleach ne m'appartenais pas, dommage n'est-ce-pas ? Bref, Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas. :)

**BON CHAPITRE :D**

* * *

* **Chapitre 2, Ambiance Festive ***

•**(Toujours le) Samedi 24 décembre •**

Oh non. Dites moi que c'est une blague...

« Coucou capitaine Hitsugaya ! me lance joyeusement Renji »

Il y a TOUT les capitaines, vice-capitaines et lieutenants de la Soul Society. Dois-je décrire l'apocalypse qui se prépare ?

«-Makka, rentrons, dis-je en essayant de sortir de ce qui va bientôt être un énorme bordel.

-Ooooh ! C'est une amie à vous ? Mais dis donc ! Tu dois avoir froid ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très adapté à Noël ! Viens donc je vais te prêter des vêtements qui iront mieux ! »

Une lieutenant ou je-ne-sais-pas-qui emporte Makka pour... Lui proposer des vêtements d'après ce je j'ai compris.

«Mon capitaine ! C'est elle vos "problèmes" ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop méchant ! me dit-elle pour se moquer

-Idiote !»

_17h33_

Pitié que je ne sois pas là à nouvel an, on me reverra plus sinon.

La salle est assez grande, il y a quelques couloirs et des pièces individuelles, dans lesquelles il doit y avoir des lits, Nanao a une très bonne organisation.

Makka a une robe prêtée par... Quelqu'un.

Elle lui va assez bien, enfin, c'est normal quoi.

_22h16_

Si je sors vivant de cet enfer, j'essaierais de tout raconter.

•**Dimanche 25 Décembre•**

_16h28_

Viens de retrouver mon journal.

Il était sous des bouteilles de saké vides, qui étaient elles mêmes sous Matsumoto. Elle dort encore, c'est pour dire. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il foutait là (je parlais de mon journal, pas de Matsumoto). Mais vu l'ébriété de ma vice-capitaine ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle l'aie lu, ou plutôt, qu'elle aie réussit à le lire.

La soirée, comme je le prévoyais, a été un véritable fiasco.

À minuit passé, il ne restait que peu de personnes qui n'étaient pas ivres. Makka a dormi dans une des chambres prévues, une chambre de filles il me semble (et heureusement pour elle).

Moi, j'ai dormi dans une autre chambre, qui est restée vide assez longtemps, personne n'a beaucoup dormi.

Pour les cadeaux, on a tous eu un bracelet ou un truc du genre. J'ai eu une paire d'échasses à moitié prix.

Dites moi c'est qui le rigolo qui a eu cette idée pour que je lui rende de la façon la plus sadique qui soit. Je lui aurais pas rendu dans la main, c'est sûr.

Makka par contre a eu un petit bracelet, avec écrit "Love" dessus, elle apprenait l'anglais de son vivant alors elle sait ce que ça veut dire.

_17h30_

Suis chez Urahara.

Il m'a appelé pour me parler de quelque chose, il n'a pas précisé quoi, mais je le sens assez mal.

«-Bonjour, Tôshirô. Je vais aller droit au but : Fuyuko ne pourra pas rester longtemps dans un gigai, parce qu'avec les informations que j'ai récoltées, même dans un gigai, elle finirait par se transformer en hollow. »

Il m'appelle par mon prénom, et EN PLUS il m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ?

«-Selon sa mentalité, et certains facteurs, on arrive à une moyenne, aller, trois jours à peu près. Une semaine grand maximum, mais j'y crois pas trop.

-D'accord, au revoir. »

Génial. Vive l'optimisme.

_17h35_

Makka pleure tout son soûl.

En même temps je comprends, elle a cru qu'elle pourrait rester sur Terre comme avant, et on lui annonce que... Non, que si elle reste elle pourrait tuer sa famille. C'est terriblement cruel. Et je me sens terriblement coupable aussi. Du coup, je suis un peu plus gentil avec elle, je fais des efforts.

Je ne suis pas (vraiment) gentil.

J'ai pitié.

Pas pareil.

•**Lundi 26 Décembre•**

_Minuit_

Makka est dans une des chambres de la 10ème division.

Elle préférait rester près de moi, je suis le seul qu'elle connaisse ici. On a parlé un peu sur le chemin.

Elle n'aime pas les kakis séchés, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, Matsumoto a dit que ça lui en ferait plus pour elle. Elle aime le rose fushia, et le orange abricot. Pour le orange, faut le trouver quand même.

Vers 19 heures, on est rentré à la Soul Society. Elle trouvait plus simple de disparaître comme ça, pouf. On va effacer la mémoire de ses parents. C'est triste, mais c'est son choix.

Je me suis lavé les cheveux en revenant, j'en parle parce que je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, il y a des avantages à avoir les cheveux blancs :

Acom... Aconvai... Acomvaingnant... Nan. Inconvénients.. J'ai eu du mal. Je disais donc, des inconvénients :

*Etre facilement remarquable

*On croit que je me teins les cheveux

*Ca fait donc mauvais genre auprès de certains, surtout dans le monde réel.

Avantages :

*C'est original (?)

*Quand les cheveux sont gras, ça se voit quasiment pas.

_Heure inconnue_

Makka hurle.

Je vais la voir en courant. Elle fait un cauchemar je crois. J'essaie de la rassurer, elle reste endormie. Je repars me coucher, en gardant une oreille attentive.

_Vers 4 heures et des poussières._

Je. n'arrive. pas. à. Dormir.

•**Mardi 27 Décembre•**

_8 heures_

Remplis des rapport.

En fait, je fais semblant d'en remplir pendant que j'écris. Makka est dans mon bureau, à dix heures je dois l'accompagner à l'université des shinigamis. Je voudrais qu'elle essaie. En arrivant ici, elle avait assez de pression spirituelle pour tenter sa chance, si elle bosse bien, ça devrait aller.

_10h24_

Makka est à l'école.

Elle a faillit pleurer quand je l'ai laissée, et, j'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais ça m'a fait mal au cœur de la laisser toute seule. La pauvre.

_16h47_

Suis allé chercher Makka.

Elle à l'air contente de sa rentrée, elle dit que ça avait l'air drôle, et que les kimonos qu'ils donnaient lui plaisaient bien. Tant mieux. J'irais voir son entraînement de temps en temps.

•**Mercredi 28 Décembre•**

Pas le temps d'écrire, trop de rapports.

•**Jeudi 29 Décembre•**

Avais des rapports en retard.

Makka avance bien, les cours de théories la soûlent un peu, mais elle écoute quand même. Selon les profs que je suis allé voir, elle travaille bien, même si il l'ont déjà choper à dormir une ou deux fois. Elle a de bonnes notes et doit travailler à mort...

Je me sens coupable.

•**Vendredi 30 Décembre•**

Demain c'est la nouvelle année. Rien à battre.

«Dis, dis Tôshirô ! On ira voir les feux d'artifices ?! »

Makka à l'air surexcitée. Mais j'ai envie de dire non, j'ai carrément pas envie sérieux.

«-J'ai pas envie.

-Alleeeer ! Je suis sûre que ça sera sympa !»

Elle me lance un regard, mi-triste, mi-ViensAvecMoiAuxFeuxD'artificesSteupléSteuplé. Le tout en mode chien-battu.

Résiste. Résiste. Résiste. Résiste.

•**Samedi 31 Décembre•**

«On se voit se voit aux feux d'artifices ce soir Tôshirô !»

Je pense que c'était prévisible que j'allais dire oui... En même temps, je me sens trop coupable pour lui refuser quelque chose, je l'ai, en quelques sortes, tuée ! Je le rappelle quand même !

_Vers 18 heures_

Makka rentre de l'école.

Elle est crevée mais elle est motivée pour aller aux feux d'artifices.

«-Tôshirô ? Comment tu me trouves ?»

Elle porte un joli kimono orange abricot (une de ses couleur préférée, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivit), avec une espèce de fourrure blanche, mais qui part quand même vers l'orangé.

«-On m'a avancé les frais du kimono, et l'écharpe c'est Rangiku qui me l'a prêtée.

-Ça te va bien, je répond gentiment/poliment.

-On y va ?»

Elle, elle y va habillée classe, moi je resterais en uniforme de shinigami. Grosse flemme.

_23h02_

On est sur le toit d'un bâtiment de la 10ème division, et Rangiku nous a rejoint.

Eh ouai, je suis resté en uniforme. Ça m'étonne que, pour une fois, j'ai fait ce que je voulais. On a mangé juste avant de venir, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé pour toute l'année qui arrive.

«-Oh, mon capitaine vous auriez pu faire un effort ! me lance Rangiku

-J'en ai fait un : Je suis venu.»

Elle n'a apparemment rien à me répondre. Et toc !

BOUM BOUM !

Les feux d'artifices commencent, c'est sublime. On voit des espèces de fleurs de feu qui scintillent, pour doucement se séparer dans le ciel noir. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, je regarde Makka, ses yeux brillent, et les couleurs des feux reflètent dans ceux-ci. On attends, puis les feux se terminent.

«-Merci Tôshirô, merci d'être venu.»

Ses yeux sont pleins de gentillesse et de gratitude.

«-Aaaaah ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai soif moi ! Quelqu'un veut venir boire du saké avec moi ?»

Le dur retour à la réalité.

«-C'est gentil Rangiku, mais je ne bois pas. Répond poliment Makka

-Tu devrais aller faire des rapports toi ! je lui crie presque»

Pouf, plus de Matsumoto. Je rentre seul avec Makka, pour nous la soirée va s'achever.

DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG... Les douze coups de minuits retentissent. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... Et une nouvelle année va commencer.

* * *

C'est re-moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait rire itout itout !

Commentez !

Si vous avez la flemme : Follower !

Si vous avez la flemme : Allez chez un médecin, c'est grave ! XD

Et même un tout petit commentaire de rien du tout me ferait plaisir (même si j'aime les gros pavés :3)

Je vous poste vite-fait ce chapitre et je fonce à mon gala3


	3. Chapter 3

**Journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

**Je suis désoléeeee ! J'ai un jour de retard, en fait, j'avais oublié, donc je poste ce chapitre entre deux masques de beauté ('cause I like it3), pas sûre qu'ils fassent effet x)**

**Bref, quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de poster, il était 1h30 du mat', et puisque que peu de monde est sur à cette heure là, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de le poster maintenant :)**

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi. Et seule Fuyuko est à moi (et encore, j'en connais un qui va bientôt la garder pour lui...)

**Remerciements/réponses aux reviews !**

**MayTemari :** Ouai, il se sens coupable ! Donc, comme tu dis, il se fait mener à la baguette. ^^

Ouai, mais je trouvais trop guimauve et pas réaliste la scène, Matsumoto ramène la scène à la réalité ^^

Ouaip ! Il est quand même humain, donc c'est normal qu'il sature à un moment ! Puis avec tout le retard de Matsumoto, je pense que la différence ne se verrait pas x)

Yeah, c'est vrai que ça serait cool, mais on en parlera un peu dans les prochains chapitres (j'ai commencé à écrire les grandes lignes), ça risque d'être un peu long :3

La nouvelle année est dans ce chapitre ! Tu verras bien ce qui se passe ;)

Merci de ta review 3

**Neko no Uta** : Parce que je suis logique moi ^^

Oui, on a tous un côté têtu :p

S'est arrivé à tout le monde ça, de s'endormir x)

PS : J'y ai pensé ouiiii... Ben... Ils ont de sérieux problèmes je pense.

PS-S : J'avais remarqué, mais j'oubliais à chaque fois de te le dire : Pourquoi t'as changé de pseudo ? :o

**Apparemment, on a pas trop le droit de répondre aux reviews ici, quand je comprendrais comment on fait autrement, je répondrais de cette façon x)**

**Bref, bon chapitre un peu plus court ^^'**

**Merci aux lecteurs, revieweuses (je ne suis pas allergique aux mecs hein :p), et followeur :D**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 3, Repos (un peu) forcé****＊**

•**Dimanche 1er janvier•**

_Minuit_

DONG...

0...

Et la nouvelle année commence.

Une nouvelle volée de feux d'artifices repartent, aussi magnifique que tout à l'heure.

«-Bonne année, Tôshirô.

-Bonne année Fuyuko.»

Elle s'approche et me fait un bisou, heureusement qu'il fait sombre, parce que je ne m'y attendais tellement pas, que je dois avoir les joues rouges. Ben, c'est que c'est quand même pas habituel ! Quand j'étais petit et que c'était Hinamori qui le faisait, ça passait, mais là, c'est différent...

«-Dis Tôshirô, tu te souviens de ton anniversaire ?

-Non, admis-je.

-Comment tu fais alors ?

-On m'en a donné un, c'est plus sentimental qu'autre chose.»

Elle a l'air contente.

«-Merci, on va dormir ?»

Elle baille juste après, sa journée avait du être fatigante.

_0h24_

Elle m'a fait un bisou.

Je me sens encore coupable.

Elle m'a fait un bisou, alors qu'elle ne sait pas qu'en quelques sortes, je l'ai tuée en la laissant crever.

•**Lundi 2 Janvier•**

Un lundi comme les autres.

•**Mardi 3 Janvier•**

Un mardi comme les autres.

J'ai des rapports.

Makka a de bonnes notes.

Rangiku ne fait toujours pas de rapports.

Je les fait toujours à sa place.

Ça me soûle toujours autant.

•**Mercredi 4 Janvier•**

Trop de boulot. Pas le temps d'écrire.

•**Jeudi 5 janvier•**

Tout va bien, tout est normal.

Makka semble fatiguée.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'a demandé de lui trouver un anniversaire.

J'ai proposé :

«-Pourquoi pas le jour de notre rencontre ?»

Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas trop en Décembre, mais qu'elle aimait janvier. Elle hésitait. J'ai donc balancé un truc complètement con :

«-T'as qu'à avoir deux anniversaire, un le... 23 Décembre, l'autre en janvier ?»

Elle acquiesce.

«-Mais quand en janvier ?

-Mon chiffre préféré c'est le quinze, lançe-t-elle contente.

-Va pour le 23 Décembre et le 15 Janvier.»

C'est la meilleure idée du monde, n'est-ce-pas ? "Pour information, le message précédent était i-ro-nique"

•**Vendredi 6 janvier•**

Makka est à la 4ème division, elle s'est carrément évanouie entre les cours.

«-Rangiku, finis mes rapports, j'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

-Mais capitaine !»

Pas le temps de voir si elle va le faire ou non. Même si j'ai peu de doutes sur la future présence des papiers non-remplis sur mon bureau.

_11h43 (Heure vue sur une horloge de la 4ème division)_

Je suis devant Makka.

Le shinigami à côté d'elle est tout souriant.

«-Bonjour capitaine Hitsugaya, pour votre amie, rien de grave rassurez vous, elle est juste épuisée.

-D'accord, merci.»

Puis il sort de la pièce. J'observe Makka. Elle se réveille.

«-Ah, bonjour Tôshirô. Mais où je suis là ?

-Aux quartiers de la 4ème division, tu as dû l'apprendre non ?

-Oui, maintenant je la visite en quelque sortes, c'est cool.»

C'est fou ce qu'elle est optimiste la gamine.

«-Pourquoi tu es si fatiguée ?

-... -J'attends ta réponse.

-Ben, y'a tout les cours de l'université, je dois les apprendre, réviser, essayer de faire les sorts, ça me fatigue beaucoup, et y'a mon boulot aussi.

-Ton boulot ?

-Ben oui, l'université n'est pas gratuite, et la bourse que j'ai ne paie pas tout, la nourriture... Et comment crois-tu que j'ai acheté le kimono de nouvel an ?»

Ah oui, effectivement.

«-Ah... Ben tu sais quoi ? C'est le week-end, je passerais prendre tes cours pour ne pas que tu prennes trop de retard, et on ira voir ma grand-mère au Rukongai.

-Ça serait super.

-Finis de dormir un peu, pour ton travail, quand tu travailles et où ?

-Tout les soirs de semaine, je te note l'adresse.»

Elle note l'adresse avec des papiers qui sont à côté, sûrement ses camarades pour les devoirs et co'. Elle travaille tout les soirs, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit fatiguée ! Pourquoi elle travaille si dur ?

Ou comment se sentir encore plus coupable.

_Vers 18 heures_

Je suis passé prendre Makka, elle a l'air en pleine forme maintenant. J'ai pris des congés pour ce week-end.

_Vers 19h30_

Prends quelques affaires, des rapports à remplir (il ne faut pas compter sur Matsumoto pour les faire...), et ce journal. Makka prends quelques affaires aussi, mais... Dans ses affaires je crois apercevoir qqch (flemme), une espèce d'agenda. Rien s'intéressant. Des devoirs. Puis, des mots, généralement des trucs gentils et des "j'aimerais trop être dans ta classe l'année prochaine !"

...

...

...

Culpabilité +200%

_Vers 19h30 (et quelques secondes plus tard)_

Makka vient juste d'arriver.

Je n'ai pas fouillé dans son sac. Je n'ai pas fouillé dans son sac.

«-Ça va pas Tôshirô ?

-Si, si. Je réfléchissais.»

J'avance chaque jour un peu plus vers la voie du mythomane professionnel.

_Vers 20 heures_

On pars du seireitei. La route est un peu longue, mais ça va.

•**Samedi 7 Janvier•**

Quelle joie de pouvoir faire la grasse-matinée...

Je me sens grandir, je le sais. Je le sens. Si, si, je me sens grandir psychologiquement parlant.

Wow, j'avais jamais remarqué que ce mot était si grand. Tout se passe bien, grand-mère à l'air de bien apprécier Makka.

_Vers 10 heures_

On toque, je vais ouvrir.

«-Oh, c'est toi, Hinamori ?

-Coucou Shiro ! Ça va ? Moi aussi je viens passer le week-end ici !»

Faites que ça se passe bien. Par pitié. Pitiééé...

* * *

**Une petite review ? En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

**Hello hello ! Je vous poste ce chapitre entre deux tartines au chocolat !**

**Rahhh, je commence à en avoir marre du bug quand je met mon doc' sur ! Refaire la mise-en-page à chaque fois c'est chiant, surtout quand celle-ci est atroce en plus. Mais bon.**

**Pour les "oOOo", c'est juste que dans ce site, apparemment c'est impossible de sauter 2 lignes, donc, pour faire plus aéré entre les jours, j'ai mis ça, si ça gêne plus qu'autre chose, j'enlèverais. ^^**

**Racontage de vie : ****La meilleure amie de ma soeur est partie ce matin, du coup je suis triste... Mais je me suis levée plus tôt aussi, donc je vous poste le chapitre ^^**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach n'est pas à moi, et seule Fuyuko m'appartient (encore).

**MayTemari** : Oui, oui, j'ai eu un moment d'illumination pour faire un disclaimer pas trop chiant. ^^

Oui, oui, deux, je trouvais ça plus comique, et moi-même hésitant sur deux anniversaire, celui de ma meilleure amie et celui de leur rencontre, vu que je trouvais les deux bien, je me suis dit que si Fuyuko en avait deux, on était plus à ça de connerie !

Eh bien ça, tu le verras dans pas longtemps pour sa réaction ! Je vais essayer de bien bosser dessus ^^

C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais les garçons grandissent plus tard que les filles non ? On espère tous une poussée de croissance pour lui x)

Consciencieux peut-être, mais quand tu remplis 52782826 rapports en une journée, c'est encore un exploit qu'il écrive dans son journal, d'ou l'abréviation de ce mot, et peut-être d'autres plus tard x)

Beeen, tu verras bien, c'est pas très détaillé, mais l'idée est là :3

On verra pas trop, trop, mais Tôshirô n'avait pas envie d'écrire à ce moment là apparement.

Tôshirô : Parce que c'est de ma faute en plus ?

L'Auteure (avec un "A" majuscule s'il-vous-plaît) : Ben, c'est toi qui écrit.

Tôshirô : Surtout, ne met pas trop la faute sur toi, hein.

**Neko No Uta** : Hey ! C'pas grave, mieux vaut tard que jamais ouai !

Ce mec culpabilise trop, j'avoue. Mais en même temps, il est lus habitué à tout bien faire, alors quand il se loupe une fois, et que ça donne un truc grave comme ça... Ben, voilà *se la joue psy*

Osef, si c'était en primaire x)

PS : Oui, ils veulent pas payer le médecin, PARCE QU'ils ont la flemme de travailler ^^

PS-S : Ouiii, j'ai lu ton PM avant, alors, je savais pour le fake de l'agent secret, dommage, c'était classe sinon ;)

**Bref, j'arrête mon blabla (schizophrène pour certains) et je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

**＊Chapitre 4, Nerfs à vif＊**

**•(Toujours le) Samedi 7 Janvier•**

Oh. Dieu. Faites que tout se passe bien.

Adieu d'avance, on sait jamais.

Je connais assez bien Hinamori, et je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire qu'une autre fille soit ici.

À voir.

_Vers 17 heures_

Suis en train de remplir les rapports que j'ai ramené.

Makka vient me voir.

«-Dit, Tôshirô, Hinamori est protectrice avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, pour rien !»

Ça cache qqch (re-flemme) de pas net.

oOOo

**•Dimanche 8 janvier•**

Oh. Non. Pitié.

Hinamori et Makka viennent de me parler, à deux, Hinamori, fière de son coup, mais de quoi, hein ?

Simplement de ça : La question que m'a posée Makka était bien suspecte, puisque, en fait, depuis l'arrivée de Hinamori, celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui mener la vie dure, j'en passe et j'en passe. Makka avait bien prit la chose, elle pensait Hinamori protectrice et avait essayé de comprendre sans s'énerver. Quand Makka lui a parlé, Hinamori a avoué qu'elle faisait tout ça pour voir si elle était une bonne personne.

Désolé pour les répétitions à outrance, mais flemme.

Personne ne lira ce journal à par moi de toute façon.

Je reviens à ce que je voulais dire : Les filles, c'est carrément tordu. Ne surtout pas chercher à les comprendre.

oOOo

**•Lundi 9 Septembre• **

De retour au bled. Makka à l'air d'aller mieux.

Tant mieux.

Je ne suis pas gentil.

Je me sens coupable.

Pas pareil.

oOOo

**•Mardi 10 Janvier•**

Des rapports, encore des rapports... J'ai une sale vie j'ai l'impression en ce moment.

On mettra ça sur le compte de la poisse et des rapports.

Makka vient me voir souvent, elle me tient compagnie quand je fais mes rapports, et en même temps elle révise toutes ses incantations.

_17h30 (à peu près)_

«-Ô, masque de char et de sang...

-C'est masque de "Chair" !

-Ah oui mince, lapsus ! Dis, Tôshirô, quand j'aurais terminé l'université, je pourrais aller dans ta divisiooooon ?»

J'aimerais bien.

«-C'est pas moi qui décide, en plus, si tu as de mauvaises notes, on peut choisir pour toi.

-C'est vrai ?! Je travaillerais encore plus dur alors !»

C'est ça, enfonce encore plus le clou, moi même.

oOOo

**•Mercredi 11 janvier•**

Trop de rapports, y'en a marre. En plus, j'ai l'impression que y'a à peine le tiers des divisions qui fait correctement son travail. La mienne est dedans.

_Vers 18h30_

Makka est dans mon bureau, en train de réviser à fond ses incantations.

Vendredi leur classe a un test important pour savoir s'ils vont pouvoir devenir shinigami, tout ceux qui échouent à ce test sont tout simplement exclus de l'académie.

C'est assez clair. C'est aussi très décisif. Si elle échoue, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir. Je l'aide à réviser, donc.

«-La 33ème technique de destruction ?

-Shakkahō, le boulet rouge.

-Non, c'est sōkatsui, les flammes bleues.»

Bref, rien de très passionnant.

oOOo

**•Jeudi 12 Janvier•**

Est-ce nécessaire de dire que j'ai encore une tonne de rapports, encore ?

Est-ce nécessaire de dire que Makka est dans mon bureau pour apprendre ses incantations, encore ?

Est-ce utile de préciser que je n'arrête pas de la regarder depuis qu'elle est là ?

Peut être.

oOOo

**•Vendredi 13 janvier•**

Une seconde. On est le treize là ? C'est une blague ?

Sérieusement, qu'elle était la probabilité pour que Makka passe un contrôle décisif AUJOURD'HUI ? Je rêve ou cette fille a carrément la poisse ?

Bref, j'aimerais quand même déposer un rapport sur le fait qu'on devrait éviter de faire passer des contrôles aussi important avec des jours qui portent (potentiellement) malheur.

Tant qu'à faire, si on veut de bons effectifs de soldats, on fait passer le test un jour "normal" !

Cette fille a des idées tellement farfelues que même moi je deviens sujet à ce genre de réflexions complément stupides.

_19h06_

On mange.

Elle est littéralement crevée. On dirait qu'elle va s'endormir sur son assiette, si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle va faire. On est quatre, avec Matsumoto et Hinamori.

«-Pourquoi vous me fixez tous ?»

Ah, quand même, ça fait plus de cinq minutes qu'on la regarde.

«-Ben, c'est qu'on dirait que tu vas t'endormir dans ton assiette ! Lance Rangiku -

Ah... Désolée, je suis assez fatiguée...

-On avait remarqué. Je réponds en avalant ma bouchée d'onigiri. »

Soit dit en passant, les onigiris sont très bon.

oOOo

**•Samedi 14 Janvier•**

_Vers 10h30_

J'ai fais la grasse mat'. C'est à dire, je me suis réveillé à 8 heures, c'est énorme pour moi. En revanche, Makka dort toujours. Mais je ne vais pas la réveiller, si elle dort, c'est qu'elle est fatiguée. Lundi, on va pouvoir connaître les résultats...

_11 heures (approximativement, puisque j'ai remplis des rapports pendant tout ce temps)_

Makka entre dans mon bureau.

«-Eh ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ?!

-J'ai l'air d'un réveil ?

-Mais j'ai plein de travail à faire aussi !

-Tu as encore dimanche, et, je t'ai aussi laissée dormir parce que tu es fatiguée, tu l'es tellement qu'hier soir, tu t'es étouffée avec du riz, parce que tu avais oublié de mâcher.

-... Ouai, mais c'est pas une raison.»

Et elle repart. Elle croit qu'elle a eu le dernier mot, mais pas pour moi. Toc.

oOOo

**•Dimanche 15 Janvier•**

Baaah... Rapport, encore rien de spécial.

C'est tellement chiant d'avoir une vie aussi monotone ! En fait, j'aimerais bien qu'il se passe qqch (flemme permanente), dans pas longtemps, histoire de casser la routine... Eh ! Mais j'oubliais ! C'est le deuxième anniversaire de Makka aujourd'hui ! Merde ! J'ai carrément zappé ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir ?! C'est une fille non ?Donc un bijoux ? Un journal intime ?

Rahh ! C'est chiant les filles on sait jamais quoi leur offrir !

_16h47_

«Joyeux anni-versaiiiiiire, joyeux anniiiiversaiiiiire ! Joooyeux anniiiiversaiiiiire ! Joyeuuuuux anniiiiiiiiiiversaiiiiiiire-euuuh!»

Quel cadeau j'ai choisi ? Ha ! Suspense...

Au fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de le préciser, mais on est 4, et pourtant on fait autant de bruit que ma division au complet.

0 discrétion.

«-Tiens Fuyuko ! Une bouteille de saké ! J'espère que ça te plaît ! »

On reconnaît ici tout le charme et l'amour que ma vice-capitaine porte au saké.

«-Merci ! Euh, je la garderais précieusement jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'âge de boire ! Réponds Makka

-Tiens, Fuyuko, c'est pour toi !

-Oooh ! C'est gentil ! Cette figurine en forme de chat est trop mignonne !»

Merde, les trucs mignons. J'avais oublié cette possibilité.

Apprêtez vous, maintenant, à voir le pire cadeau d'anniversaire du monde de la Soul Society.

«-Joyeux anniversaire Makka.»

Je lui tends le paquet, et elle enlève le papier cadeau.

«-Oh ! Mais c'est des livres de cours sur la Soul Society et un livre pour bien apprendre ses incantations !»

Tadaaaam...

«-Merci, ça sera utile !»

Elle le prends bien, heureusement. D'ailleurs, c'est gentil aux deux autres filles d'avoir ramené qqch (comme d'hab'), parce que je les ai prévenues à la bourre quand même.

Non, mais franchement, ça vous plairait vous, le jour de votre anniversaire, de recevoir des bouquins de cours ?

Moi pas trop.

oOOo

**•Lundi 16 Janvier•**

On va savoir si Makka est prise, ou non. J'avoue que ça me stresse un peu. Et si elle était prise ? Ou refusée ? Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux au final ? Crotte, j'ai écris : "Université", ce qui donne, dans mon rapport :

"Les équipes 2, 3, et 6 se sont occupées de chasser les occupants des Universités.", au lieu de "camps illégaux".

Tant pis, on barre.

_17h34 (et 26 secondes, stress oblige)_

Makka rentre, avec un air dépité.

«-Tôshirô je... Commence-t-elle déprimée.

-Tu... ? je réponds inquiet

-Je... Continue-t-elle déprimée... Je suis prise ! Lâche-t-elle finalement folle de joie»

Elle saute dans mes bras. L'autre idiote a essayé de faire une blague. Je suis stressé, et elle joue avec mes nerfs... Je la sers contre moi et la félicite, néanmoins inquiet. Maintenant qu'elle va devenir shinigami, elle va combattre des hollows, aller dans des endroits dangereux et autres...

Finalement, n'aurait-ce pas été mieux qu'elle ne soit pas prise ?

* * *

**TIN TIIIIIIIN ! Encore une prise de conscience de Tôshirô, mais bon ! **

**Revieeeeeew ! :3**

**Et même follower me fait plaisir, juste un petit signe comme quoi vous me lisez :3**

**Mais une review fait plaisir aussi. **

**Et /SBAAAF/**

**Bye~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya _[alias le nain gelé]_**

**Hello les gens ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en retard, je sais, je sais... Pour me faire pardonner, dans ce chapitre se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire...**

**Mais aucune excuse quand même... Mais j'aimerais savoir... Certaines (que les mecs qui lisent ma fic' se montrent) d'entre vous ont peur des zombies ? Parce que moi, j'en cauchemarde .''**

**C'est une peur stupide pour certaines (cf ci dessus) mais, je fliiiippe, et c'est en voulant me rassurer en regardant sur internet que je vois de genre de site avec écrit : "Ça risque d'arriver !"**

**Connards. **

**Bref, si vous avez aussi peur des zombies, ou avez des conseils, je suis preneuse.**

**Neko no uta :** Hé bien, c'est moi qui au contraire, poste en retard... Shame on me .'

Ecoute, c'est tout à fait son genre d'offrir ce truc de cadeaux x)

Pour ma part, un coup j'ai dû acheter un cadeau à un ami, aux mecs on peut rien leur acheter. Du coup, j'ai fait pareil avec Tôshirô XD

Hm... Je pense pas qu'il aime ça, il est juste obligé de les faire XD

Enfin, Fuyuko fait sa première année là, dans un tome de Bleach que j'ai lu y'a pas longtemps, quand Ganju explique que son frère a finit plus tôt les études, qui logiquement durent 6 ans il me semble ^^

Enfin, je verrais bien, je m'étais renseignée déjà. ^^

Merci ! :D

**MayTemari :** Bonjour toi !

Ahh ? C'est trop cool ça ! Je fais riiiiire-euuuuuh *w*

Il se sent trop coupable, le petit XD

Je connais pas mal de techniques aussi hein x)

Ouai, ouai. Mais moi aussi, ça me ferait flippé x)

Un livre de math à Noël, c'est puissant ça ! XD Je pense que Tôshirô ne fera plus cette erreur à Noël ^^

Mais ? Pourquoi TOUT le monde croit qu'elle devient shinigami, enfin, elle est prise pour l'année suivante, enfin, vous verrez comment ça se passe hein mais bon ^^

Je sais pas si il est aussi drôle, mais j'essaie quand même... ^^

**Bref, bon chapitre tout le monde !**

_**Signé, la zombiephobe**_

**PS : Merci à tout ceux qui sont venu jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic !**

**Thanks (USA + Canada) ! Merci ! (France + Canada -on parle français aussi nan ?) Heuu... Thanks visitors of Tunisia, China and Belgium (une partie parle français, donc merci) too ! **

**It make me very happy, thanks ! (Bad english I know XD)**

**Disclaimer : **osef, tout le monde sait que Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Seule Makka Fuyuko.

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 5, Pétage de câble****＊**

•**Mardi 17 Janvier•**

Elle est prise. Elle est prise.

C'est bien ou c'est mal finalement ? Au moins mon cadeau lui servira là.

Allons, faisons une liste de "+" et de "-" pour mettre au clair la situation. J'aime avoir tout sous contrôle, tout carré.

-Makka devient shinigami (enfin, continue les études quoi)

_Positif :_

*Elle est contente

*Je l'aurais (peut-être) dans ma division

*Elle va pouvoir se défendre seule

_Négatif : _

*Elle va risquer sa vie en mission

*Elle va se fatiguer et pour devenir shinigami et quand elle sera shinigami.

C'est plus bien que mal non ? Je pense.

oOOo

•**Mercredi 18 Janvier•**

Il faut que je parte en mission. Pendant une semaine. J'avoue m'inquiéter un peu pour Makka, mais elle se débrouillera.

Je pars ce soir, et je lui laisse un mot.

oOOo

•**Jeudi 26 Janvier•**

Suis rentré. Oui, ça fait exactement 8 jours que je n'ai pas écrit, alors que je disais être partit une semaine. Oui, mais c'est pas vous qui aviez des journées 6h-23h.

Je suis fatigué.

Je trouve Makka étrange, d'habitude elle vient me voir tout les jours, et pas là. Ça cache qqch (encore, oui).

oOOo

•**Vendredi 27 Janvier•**

Makka n'est toujours pas venue me voir. Ça m'inquiète sacrément, quand je passe la voir, elle m'évite soit-disant à cause des cours et son travail.

_Vers 19h (et des poussières)_

Suis devant la chambre de Makka. Elle arrive devant moi.

«-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-J-je... Je ne t'évite pas !

-À peine.

-Écoute, je suis fatiguée... On en reparlera, d'accord ?»

Elle me fait un sourire et rentre.

Je reste en plan.

Je ne suis pas énervé, je ne suis pas énervé.

oOOo

•**Samedi 28 Janvier•**

Makka n'est toujours pas venue me voir.

J'ai des rapports.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 29 Janvier• **

J'en ai marre. Y'a vraiment quelque chose (ce mot est enfin écrit en entier) qui va pas.

Mais c'est plus possible là !

Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Je suis énervé.

Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Lundi 30 Janvier•**

_8h27_

Je reçois un message. C'est Makka, elle me dit qu'elle viendra dans mon bureau pour qu'on parle.

_22h36_

Alors oui.

Cette fois je lui ai parlé. Je ne m'en suis pas sorti indemne...

_Aujourd'hui vers... Le matin-midi_

Je suis dans mon bureau et Makka est là aussi.

«-Tôshirô... Enfin, Capitaine Hitsugaya, il faut qu'on... Que nous parlions. Me dit-elle»

Elle m'appelle comme ça, c'est nouveau ?

«-Est-ce vrai que votre comportement a changé depuis mon arrivée ?

-Tu en as d'autres des questions idiotes comme celle-là ? Je réponds agressivement

-Répondez.

-Peut-être bien que oui.»

Et, d'un mouvement que je ne voyais absolument pas venir, elle saisit son katana et le pointe vers moi. J'ai juste le temps d'esquiver.

«-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!»

Elle continue d'attaquer. Ses cours lui ont fait péter une durite ou quoi ?!

«-Il faut que je te tue, le vrai Tôshirô reviendra alors.

-C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague là ?! Arrête tout de suite !

-Non ! Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit que le vrai reviendrais si je t'éliminais !

-C'est qui ce "il" ?!

-Ne poses pas de questions ! Ça ne sert à rien !

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis le "vrai" !»

Pas de réponse, elle continue de frapper. Soudain, je fonce sur son katana, que je prends du côté du ventre, mais bien vers la gauche.

«-Est-ce que le "faux-"Tôshirô ferait ça ?»

Je la prends entre mes bras. Elle a un peu de mon sang sur le visage.

«-P-peut-être ? Dit-elle déboussolée

-Et si je te dis... Que d'une certaine façon, c'est moi qui t'aies tuée ?»

Elle me fixe intensément, les yeux écarquillés.

«-C-comment ça... ?

-J'ai vu le hollow arriver sur toi. Je n'ai d'abord rien fait. Pour une raison que j'ignore moi-même. C'est après que je t'ai "sauvée".

-... -Est-ce que le pseudo-faux-Tôshirô saurait ça ?»

Et là. Les portes de mon bureaux s'ouvrent grandes et j'arrive à voir des soldats, probablement alertés par le bordel mis par Makka. Elle tient encore son sabre, et je l'ai encore dans le ventre. C'est pas que c'est douloureux, mais si elle l'enlevait ça m'arrangerais bien quand même.

«-Posez ce sabre tout de suite et éloignez vous tout de suite, gueule un soldat.»

Makka est en mode blocage/trauma'. C'est en effet le bon moment pour. (Ironie)

«-Ne la touchez pas. Je prononce doucement

-Quoi ? Font les soldats presque en chœur

-Ne la touchez pas. Ai-je besoin de le redire ? Je menace

-Mais.. Capitaine...»

Je le fais taire d'un regard qui est fameux pour être aussi glacial que la banquise. Il s'approche quand même pour toucher Makka avec son sabre. Je l'entoure de mes bras, pour la protéger, enfonçant encore plus le sabre de Makka dans mon pauvre ventre qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

Il s'arrête.

«-Dégagez. Tous. Un mot de cette histoire à l'extérieur et je vous envoi aux 46 de Chuo pour tentative d'assassinat sur un capitaine.»

Ils partent.

«-La porte ! J'hurle à leur intention.

-Oui, excusez nous !»

La porte se ferme. Pfou.

Makka pleure (encore ?). À cause de ma révélation ? De sa boulette ? Elle s'excuse encore, et encore.

«-C-c'est que... "Hic" (espèce de hoquet, plus humfc, de ce genre), quelqu'un m'a dit que, hic, tu n'étais pas le vrai, ou, je ne sais plus en fait..»

Elle a l'air carrément paumée.

«-Il... Il m'a dit, hic, que le "vrai" ne serait pas aussi gentil, et que le "faux" voudrait s'en prendre à la Soul Society... Et.. Je l'ai cru... Je suis tellement désolée...»

Elle se remet à pleurer. Ça ne choque que moi ou cette histoire est vraiment une histoire à deux balles ? Faut être vraiment d'une naïveté incroyable pour gober ça.

Ou s'appeler Fuyuko Makka.

« -C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Elle pleure tellement...

Maintenant elle sait. Je me sens en partie soulagé mais encore coupable.

Un poids en moins, un autre en plus.

_Retour à aujourd'hui, vers 23h passé_

J'ai encore ma blessure, mais soignée en partie par Fuyuko (je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant, quand même), et finie par moi-même. Journée en partie épouvantable. Fuyuko me dit ne pas se souvenir de cette personne, c'est flou selon elle.

Étrange.

Et elle ne m'a plus parlé depuis.

Je ne suis pas déçu.

Juste triste.

Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Mardi 31 Janvier•**

En ce moment ça va mieux, Fuyuko m'évite toujours un peu, je comprends, mais qu'est-que-ce je devrais lui dire ? Je ne sais pas si elle m'en veut... Sûrement, maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est de ma faute qu'elle a dû tout abandonner dans son monde...

Je sais plus quoi faire. Je suis un mec, et les mecs, ça sait pas bien parler aux filles. Moi, macho ?

Pas du tout.

* * *

**Incroyable hein? Je vous l'avais dit : Le mot "quelque chose" est ENFIN écrit en entier ! :D**

Review ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Le journal de Tôshirô Hitsugaya [alias le nain gelé]**

Hello hello tout le monde !

**Racontage de vie :** Hey ! figurez-vous que ma peur des zombie s'est atténuée ! C'est génial non ? Je ne flippe plus dès qu'il y a un bruit étrange dehors !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Neko no Uta :  **Oui, Tôshirô a ENFIN écrit ce mot en entier. Incroyable quoi. La révélation du siècle x)

Hm. Il se justifie, mais comme tu dis, on ne le croit pas trop. ^^

Ben, pour ça, pas de "vraie" réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je te laisse voir quand même ^^

Cette fois, il sera blindé de rapports ! ^^

Bisous, et merci ! :D

**MayTemari** : Hello !

Tout le monde est choqué par ça ! CHAMPAGNE ! :D

Tu as ta "réponse" dans ce chapitre ^^

Ça peut pas être Hinamori, elle n'aurait pas voulu tuer son Shiro-kun quand même ! As-tu pensé à un certain zanpakutô d'une certaine personne ? Je suis trop claire, je saiiiis XD

Dis toi que mon histoire essaie de suivre la trame originelle du manga, à la fin du chapitre, tu devrais savoir où se situe l'histoire facilement ^^

Ouai, en même temps, t'imagines la réaction des soldats, ils voulaient sauver leur capitaine, ça se serait terminé dans une boucherie si Shiro-kun n'avait rien fait...

Bon, bon, heureusement que la présomption d'innocence existe ! Sinon, Hinamori serait déjà en prison voire pire avec toi O_o

Merci, pour ta groooosse review :D

**Heinko :** Pour l'instant, tu es le seul mec à avoir donné signe de vie x)

**Bindy01 :**Je fais rire ! Youhou, le miracle continue !

**Merci aux follower, et reviewer, ça me fait trop trop plaisir ! :D**

**Et merci à Neko No Uta et MayTemari de me suivre depuis le tout début :D**

_Signé, la plus trop zombiephobe (genre, juste un peu)_

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde s'en fou et s'en doute, mais Bleach est à Tite Kubo, et seule Fuyuko m'appartient. (Eh ouaiiii...)

**IMPORTANT :** **En ce moment comme peuvent le témoigner les derniers scan de Bleach, Tôshirô n'est pas trop en mesure de m'envoyer la suite. Donc, j'aurais un peu de retard. Merci de votre compréhension !**

**PS : En vrai je vais en Espagne pendant 2 semaines, et j'ai pas de wi-fi. Mais c'est plus avantageux pour moi de mettre la faute sur Tôshirô. **

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 6, Flemme****＊**

•**Mercredi 1 février• **

J'arrive en février. Ma vie est tellement passionnante, elle se résume à :

-Rapports

-Rapports

-Fuyuko

-Rapports

-Rapports

-Matsumoto qui ne fais PAS ses rapports

-Rapports

-Décapitage (si, si, ça existe) de hollow une fois de temps en temps.

Je me demande combien de temps je n'écrirais pas si mes journées était quasiment comme celles que je viens de faire.

oOOo

•**Mardi 11 avril•**

Quand même. J'ai la flemme de compter, mais ça fait quand même presque deux mois. Deux mois que les journées se répètent, inlassablement.

Aujourd'hui, réunion des capitaine, discussion du jour : Économie. Génial.

Le quartier de la 11ème division est, pour la 6ème fois cette année à refaire. Ça coûte trop d'argent. Blabla, argent, blabla bla, trop de pertes de revenus... Blabla capitaines... Blabla récolter argent... C'est un peu après cette phrase, et sous le regard assez apeuré voire dégoûté de certains capitaines, que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

Sérieusement.

oOOo

•**Mercredi 12 Avril•**

Mon inquiétude était justifiée. Vraiment.

Sérieusement, vous y croyez ? Vous chères pages de mon carnet ? C'est impossible, et pourtant. Nous, les capitaines des 13 divisions de protection de la cour de la Soul Society. 13 hommes et femmes les plus puissants de la Soul Society... Réduit à faire de pauvres crêpes et beignets.

Ça casse carrément le mythe.

Soit dit en passant, je m'y met quand même. Et juste après, c'est le ménage. Ce traître de Byakuya laisse faire ses employés. Sale noble de mes deux.

oOOo

•**Jeudi 13 Avril•**

Je. suis. mort. Remarque, ça je le savais déjà.

J'en peux plus, trop de beignet et de balais. Même dans mes rêves. Je ne les expliquerais pas, parce que sinon, je vais direct à l'asile. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui y ressemble à la S.S.

Ah oui, la 12ème division.

oOOo

•**Vendredi 19 Mai•**

Rooohhh... Ça arrive d'avoir une vie nulle.

Ah, oui. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne parle plus de Fuyuko. Ben, en fait, je crois qu'elle s'en veut toujours d'avoir essayer de me tuer. Ou elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir sauvée. J'avoue que c'est pas non plus le genre de choses qu'on fait tout les jours.

Et je n'ai toujours pas essayer de lui parler. Mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'essaye de lui redemander qui est-ce qui lui a raconté ça (Cette phrase sonne super mal à l'écrit je trouve).

Encore au début elle était sous le choc, mais là. Elle pourrait s'en souvenir.

oOOo

•**Samedi 20 Mai• **

Week-end.

_Vers 15h24_

Je vais parler à Makka. Heu, Fuyuko.

«- Fuyuko, je peux te parler ?

- H-Heu, c'est à dire que...

- En fait, c'était pas vraiment une question, je réponds

- Si tu veux...

- ... Tu m'en veut ?»

Elle regarde ailleurs.

« -Je peux comprendre, tu sais...

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Mais pourtant...

- Tu m'as sauvée quand même, si tu n'étais pas là, ce monstre, ce hollow, m'aurait mangée entière. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais pas en vie, je serais vraiment ingrate si je t'en voulais. Même si au début, j'étais choquée, et t'en voulais peut-être, mais en y réfléchissant, je vis grâce à toi. Enfin, vivre, c'est vite dit ! Je suis presque une shinigami maintenant !»

Un énorme poids disparaît de ma poitrine, je me sens réellement plus léger. Même, si au fond, une pointe de culpabilité continue de me ronger.

«- Sinon... Qui t'as raconté tout ça ? Je dis pour changer de sujet»

Elle ne réponds pas tout de suite, mais voit de quoi je parle. Elle semble avoir perdu sa bonne humeur...

«- Il t'as menacé ? Je continue

- J-je ne sais plus trop... Mais je me souviens de...

- De ?

- De... Tu ne le croiras pas de toute façon, s'arrête-elle

- Et si je te dis que je te croirais ?

- Tu le jures ?

-Je le jure.

- C'était... Un extraterrestre tout vert, avec 5 yeux.»

Dites moi que c'est une blague ?

«- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui... Je veux dire, Hihi, non, je blague, hihi (espèce de rire un peu niai)... Elle s'arrête mi-triste, mi-contente (je pense), c'était pour voir si tu me croirais... Parce que c'est presque aussi fou... Je me souviens d'un homme, assez grand et surtout... D'un Haori de capitaine.»

Oh putain la merde. Veuillez m'excuser, ô chères pages innocentes de mon journal, pour ces vulgaires et brutales paroles.

Note : Fréquenter Fuyuko nuit vraiment à mon système de pensées.

« - Tu me crois pas hein ? Tu crois que j'ai rêvé ? Hein...

- Non, ce que tu dis est sûrement possible, seulement, à par ta version, nous n'avons aucune preuve, je suis désolé. N'en parlons plus, tu veux ?

- D'accord... Eh, tu sais que j'arrive à lancer un petit Shakkahō sans incantation ?

- Waw, c'est bien tu fais des progrès, je l'encourage»

Ça s'est terminé comme ça en gros. Une petite happy end.

Même si, selon moi, ça ne durera pas. Parce que le problème, c'est que si la personne à laquelle je pense est bien responsable, il va recommencer.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 28 Mai•**

Bahh... Ouai j'ai pas écrit depuis un petit moment, mais ça sert à quoi d'écrire pour rien dire ? (Ça vaut aussi pour "parler pour ne rien dire")Ça m'énerve assez. Pourtant c'est ce que je fais actuellement. C'est possible de s'énerver soi-même ?

Apparemment oui.

Rien d'intéressant jusque là. Fuyuko n'est pas prête d'entrer dans ma division, pas qu'elle soit nulle. Mais c'est que pour avoir le diplôme de shinigami, normalement c'est 6 ans études. Elle n'en ait même pas à la première. Impossible donc.

oOOo

•**Mardi 13 Juin•**

Fuyuko passe pleins d'exam's en ce moment, en même temps, c'est bientôt les vacances. Pour quelqu'un qui a intégré l'école en cour de route, elle se débrouille bien.

D'ailleurs, moi j'écris pas trop en ce moment, c'est disons, parce que j'ai trop la flemme. Puis il se passe rien en même temps.

oOOo

•**Jeudi 6 Juillet•**

Vacances. Yipiiii.

Pas pour moi les vacances, ça serait trop beau, même si je poserais bien quelques congés bien mérités (on est pas beaucoup à bosser, au moins, ceux qui foutent rien verront la différence quand personne fera le boulot à leur place)

Makka... Je veux dire (écrire) Fuyuko, est folle de joie. Folle tout court d'ailleurs. Elle court partout en hurlant sa joie. Ce matin, elle a fait une grasse-matinée jusqu'à 11h30. Quand même.

Dommage qu'on est pas de plage ici, pas que j'aime ça, je cours pas vraiment après la chaleur. Seulement ça ferait plaisir à Fuyuko.

Je ne suis pas gentil.

Je veux la détendre psychologiquement pour qu'elle puisse continuer l'école l'année prochaine.

Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Vendredi 7 juillet•**

Je prends bientôt mes congés, en attendant, Fuyuko étudie déjà le programme de l'an prochain.

Je m'ennuie.

oOOo

•**Du 08 juillet au 27 juillet•**

Congééééés ! Dieu que c'est agréable de faire des grasses-matinées. Je me ressens grandir. Du coup je dors encore plus. Je suis chez ma grand-mère, Fuyoko et Hinamori aussi.

Détente.

oOOo

•**Lundi (mais on s'en fout, c'est les vacances) 31 juillet•**

C'est presque la fin de mes vacances. Ça me soûle un peu, mais pas le choix hein. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que le capitaine Kuchiki a ramené sa sœur du monde réel, j'espère que ça va pas foutre la merde.

* * *

Une p'tite review ? :3

Je sais, je vais pas poster pendant longtemps, et mon chapitre est minuscule. Haïssez-moi...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello... *se cache***

**Vous allez me haïr, hein, mais bon, je vous poste ce mini-riquiqui-tout petit chapitre de rien du tout, en compensation aux deux semaines où je n'ai rien posté... Allez-y, vous pouvez me huer .**

**Mais, vendredi, le chapitre sera bien plus long, et plus croustillant ! (Selon ma soeur, qui a la chance de parfois lire les chapitre en VIP et dont j'ATTENDS TOUJOURS la review).**

**(Court) racontage de vie : **** Mes vacances ? Bien, j'ai fini Pokémon Donjon mystère équipe de secours bleue (j'aiiime ce jeu !)**

**Et ma phobie des zombies n'a pas totalement disparue **

**Réponse aux reviews (bien que ce soit illégal mais ze souit oune rébelle :3) :**

**MayTemari : **Comme dit plus haut pas totalement

Big review *w*

Carrément. Je trouvais ça drôle et en même temps réaliste : Kenpachi ne se rend pas compte que défoncer les quartiers de sa division, à la fin ça coûte cher ! (Je pense qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il le défonce en fait...)

Oui, je vais me débrouiller pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop trop longtemps à l'académie quoi. Parce que sinon, mon OC sera carrément inintéressante et je devrais caser Tôshirô avec Karin (pas que je l'aime pas mais je peux pas autant la torturer que mon OC alors bon...)

AHAHAHAH ! Tu m'as tuée sur le coup ! Non, non, elle voulais juste vérifier si Tôshirô la croyait ou pas. J'avoue que sur le coup, je trouvais ça super stupide et je me suis dit... "Ca ira." Un peu comme l'histoire qu'on lui a raconter pour buter Tôshirô. Je me suis dit : "Mais c'est carrément con ! Personne croirais ça !", puis "Bon, ça ira.". Je l'ai tourné à mon avantage. Tu vois ? Chose que je n'aurais pas pu faire avec Karin par exemple. Mon OC est un peu trop naïve (on mettra la faute sur le hollow si tu veux bien XD)

Mais naaaooooon ! Pis Rukia qui est amenée à la SS ! Mais bon, je te l'aie expliqué par PM ça, ça me rendait trop coupable de te laisser réfléchir sur ça alors, que en fait, c'est tout con :')

Merci de ta review ! XD

**Neko No Uta : **Helouuuu !

Hm... Ben, on a pas eu les scan de la semaine dernière (plus que deux jours à teniiiir )

Oui, ça déprime un peu moins ! Cet aprèm j'ai relu les scan où Tôshirô n'est pas encore... Mal au point (histoire de pas spoiler les lecteurs qui liraient cette partie de la réponse). J'étais au bord de la crise :c

Mais oui, mais oui ! Tôshirô est intelligent, et t'inquiète pas, il continuera d'innover (je crois)

Et je suis super cruelle parce que mon chapitre est riquiqui... Mais, merci du compliment ! :D

Merci revieweuse :D

**GreyFullbuster2a** : Dring dring ! En effet, c'est bien à ce moment là ^^

Mais ouiiii... Je trouvais que ça serait bien son genre, donc du coup, c'est un peu genre "sa marque de fabrique" quoi XD

Ouaii... Déprimant n'est-ce-pas ? Puis, connaissant Mayuri, j'ai pas trop confiance en lui (pitié qu'il ne sauve pas Tôshirô de la même manière que Nemu dans l'arc Las Noches...)

Merci pour la revieeeew !

**Bindy01 :**Holàààààà ! (Bien choisi vu que j'étais en Espagne ;) )

Mais oui, je continuerais à écrire, même si j'aurais du mal à cause du peut-être deuil... :c

C-c'est vrai ? J'ai toujours peur quand j'écris de me dire : "Mais c'est pas Tôshirô ça...", alors ça me rassure un peu ! Merci, merci, merciiiii :D (Moi j'me calme pas :3)

Merci pour la review, bisouuus !

**Quatre review en un chapitre... Meuh c'est génial ! Je n'en suis pas diiiigne-euuh **

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 7, Faiblesse****＊**

**•****Mardi 1er Août•**

J'ai jamais aimé ce mois.

Déjà, parce qu'il est chiant à écrire. TOUT LE MONDE s'est déjà trompé ou au moins a eu un doute sur l'écriture de ce mois pourri.

En plus, on-crève-de-chaud. C'est tellement chiant !

Tout est bizarre en ce moment. Une simple criminelle, une noble en plus, a eu la peine de mort. Pour rien. Les 46 de Chuo l'ont annoncé, je préfére ne rien dire. Même si, c'est bizarre.

oOOo

**•****Mercredi 2 août•**

Géniiiiial. Des âmes-errantes sont arrivé à la Soul Society. Bah, tant que j'ai pas à m'en occuper.

Sauf que, Gin Ichimaru, aussi capitaine de la 3ème division, les a laissé partir comme ça. Aller, pouf, histoire de faire chier encore plus mon monde. Il est pas net ce gars.

oOOo

**•****Mercredi 9 août•**

La flemme d'écrire, c'est encore une fois la merde. Partout ici, mais en même temps c'était tellement prévisible que je ne suis presque pas étonné au final.

oOOo

**•****Jeudi 24 août•**

Alors, là.

Là...

C'est l'abus suprême. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi indigné et aussi énervé de toute ma vie. Énervé ? Non, c'est trop faible pour qualifier toute la colère, l'ire*, le feu qui brûle en moi.

Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Meuh rien du tout ! Je m'énerve pour rien ! C'est bien connu ! Je m'énerve même contre vous, chères feuilles de ce journal.

J'ai pas encore dit de qu'il c'était passé ? Oh, mais queeeel dommage chères feuilles. C'est une façon pour moi de me défouler.

Ok : Aizen, Gin, ces enfoirés, ont fait un truc qu'ils n'auraient JAMAIS dû faire. Y'a Tôsen aussi, mais il a pas fait grand chose, alors on l'oublie.

Je reviens sur les deux connards du début : Ils ont manipulé Hinamori. Tout le seireitei aussi hein, mais on s'en fou, ça.

Hinamori, elle... Elle s'est faite tuée par lui. Trop aveuglée par sa confiance... J'admet que, autant j'avais des doutes dur Gin, j'en avais moins sur Aizen.

Le capitaine Unohana a sauvé Hinamori (Aizen ne l'a donc pas vraiment tuée, mais mettez vous à ma place !) et elle m'a sauvé aussi. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Aizen, je me sens aussi faible... Aussi faible qu'un pauvre ver face à un oiseau... Gros prédateur face à son repas. Et ce repas est si faible qu'il ne peut pas luter.

Ça, cette faiblesse, cette impuissance, je l'ai ressentie. Ça me tord l'estomac, rien que d'y repenser.

Le pire, c'est cet enfoiré d'Aizen qui me dit : «-Je voulais déjà que la petite... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Fuyuko te tue. Quel dommage qu'elle n'aie pas réussi, j'ai dû demander demander à Hinamori de le faire, en espérant qu'elle meure suite à cette bataille.»

Puis plus fort, de sorte à ce que ce traître de Gin puisse entendre :

«J'ai dû me charger de son cas moi-même, elle n'aurait pas supporté une vie sans moi.»

Déjà il a carrément la grosse tête, ensuite... Ensuite... Je le hais. Je le hais plus que tout au monde. Même plus que la chaleur ou l'écriture du mois d'août.

Je le jure ici, je jure de venger Fuyuko et Hinamori de cet enfoiré qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

oOOo

**•****Vendredi 25 Août•**

Rester à la 4ème division pendant tout ce temps n'a pas trop trop aidé... Hinamori y est aussi. Encore. Je retourne à mes quartiers.

_Vers 20h34_

Le soleil est bas, mais pas encore couché.

J'entre dans mon bureau, où une Rangiku buvant du saké à outrance et une Fuyuko étudiant visiblement distraite par la discussion de sa voisine m'attendent.

«-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? Demandais-je

-Capitaiiiine ! Je attendaiiiis vouuuuuus !

-Matsumoto ? Encore ivre ? Va à tes quartiers te dégriser !

-Tôshirôôôô !»

Fuyuko me fonce dessus. Elle m'entoure de ses bras, et elle sanglote.

«-Ze me zuis faite du zoucis bour doiiii... Z'ai rien bu faiiire !

-Wow, wow... Calme... Je vais bien maintenant. Je réponds un peu gêné quand même

-Bais je d'avais vais baaal...Et tu es blésséééé...Snirfl... Et je me chuis inguiédééééee..

-Argh ! Arrête de me mettre de la morve sur mon Haori !

-Snirfl... Guésoléééée...»

Quelle gamine quand même. Je ne vois plus Matsumoto, elle avait dû partir, avant que je parle de la pile de rapports entassée sur mon bureau...

Fuyuko a encore les larmes aux yeux, et essuie d'une façon peu élégante la morve qu'elle a au nez du revers de sa manche. Elle s'en voulait encore pour la dernière fois... Avec toute cette histoire, j'ai même pas remarqué à quel point ça la travaillait...

Je suis vraiment nul.

Incapable de protéger, ni d'aider qui que ce soit.

«- C'est bon, ça va aller là... Plus personne viendra t'embêter promis.

- D'accord... »

De toute façon, ce qui sont susceptibles de le faire sont partit alors...

Elle s'essuie les yeux, me fait rapidement un bisou sur la joue et repart, sûrement dans sa chambre.

Waw. Ça me choque toujours autant.

oOOo

**•****Samedi 26 Août•**

Je me repose plus ou moins. Je rattrape les nombreux rapports non-rédigés par Matsumoto, et les miens pendant que j'étais à la 4ème division. À cause de cet Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai la blinde de rapport à faire.

Je sens que ce n'est pas la seule fois que je verrais ce mec, c'est le parfait type à être un aimant à emmerdes.

* * *

*Ire c'est une grosse colère. Ça vient du latin ira, irae, ben qui veut dire colère aussi j'crois. Mon année de latin remonte à deux ans, ne me blâmez pas !

**Je saiiis, c'est court... Mais vendredi, je promet un chapitre biiiien plus long ! :D**

**Review quand même ? *se cache***


	8. Chapter 8

******Hello tout le monde !**

**Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long que le**** dernier, le voilà ! (C'était pas difficile de faire plus long que le 7 je crois... .)**

******Comme vous pouvez l'avoir remarqué, j'ai répondu à vos review par PM cette fois-ci ! Ça fera plus net (nett lawl) pour ce chapitre ^^ **

******Ce chapitre fait 2146 mots selon le site et 2144 mots selon OpenOffice (sans tout mon blabla XD)... Je n'ai malheureusement pas recomptés, mais bon, si ça vous amuse, mettez en commentaires le nombre que vous avez trouvé ! XD**

**Racontage de vie** : L'auteure vous offre ce chapitre confortablement installé sur son canapé avec sa grosse couette *w*

Ma sœur dit qu'elle va reviewer, mais ne le fait jamais ! :c (elle m'a quand même un peu aidée pour ce chapitre)

J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre, parce que dans le manga, le seconde batailles entres arrancar (avec Luppy, Grimmjow, Yammy...) se déroule le 29 octobre, mais vu qu'il y a peu de dates, je fais à instinct, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour faire coïncider un maximum les dates ^^'

Et c'est bientôt la rentrée (youhouuu...) et j'ai toujours pas fait mes fournitures. Et quel sac je prends ? A dos ou à main ? C'est sur ces deux dernières questions existentielles pour moi que je vous laisse lire le chapitre...

**Heinko :** Je saiiiis, que c'est couuurt, je m'en excuse mille fois . *évite des trucs non-identifiables*

Mais ce chapitre est plus long ! :D

Bisous et merci pour la review ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Bleach. Pas. Moi. Tite. Kubo.

OC. Moi.

L'auteure est une flemmarde oui.

**Je remercie chaleureusement _Heinko _(déjà dit mais bon), _Neko no uta_,_ GreyFullbuster2a_, et_ Bindy01_ pour les reviews... Je ne les méritais paaaaaaaas **

** Un autre grand merci à Neko no Uta de m'avoir aidé à essayer de régler mon gros problème temporel u.u**

**Bref, merci à vous et je vous laisse lire ! 3**

**UPDATE : On a dépassé les 20 reviews ! Merci encore à tous :D TTwTT**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 8, Connecté****＊**

•**Vendredi 1er Septembre•**

Aizen est un sale enfoiré.

Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je l'écris. Même si gueuler dans un oreiller fait autant de bien.

Et parce que je ne suis pas mégalomane, je parlerais également des progrès de Fuyuko : Pas grand chose de nouveau en fait, elle maîtrise mieux les sorts, et commence à mieux saisir la logique de ce monde, elle se sens chez elle. Elle s'est même fait des amis.

Je ne suis pas un stalker.

Je suis juste inquiet.

Pas pareil.

oOOo

•**Dimanche 3 Septembre•**

Rapports.

Je m'ennuie.

C'est le retour des journées pas intéressantes.

Je viens de me rendre compte que quand j'ai parlé de non-mégalomanie (avant-hier pour les pas doués qui suivent pas), j'ai directement parlé de Fuyuko. Pourquoi pas Hinamori, pensez-vous, chères feuilles de ce journal (chers lecteurs non-invités à lire ces mots, veuillez faire demi-tour) ? Elle est encore à l'hôpital, elle se repose, alors que dire dessus ? Rien.

oOOo

•**Lundi 4 Septembre•**

Je m'ennuie.

Pas envie d'écrire.

Ce journal sera bien long à finir. Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de pages. C'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais depuis que j'écris dans ce journal, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrive que des malheurs. Et si j'arrête d'écrire ça donne quoi ? De la chance ?

oOOo

•**Jeudi 28 Septembre•**

Apparemment, rien n'a changé.

-J'ai toujours autant de rapports (de toute façon que je sois 3ème siège ou capitaine, j'en ai toujours autant...).

-Toujours aussi peu de missions sur terrain (Rester enfermé c'est pas mon truc)

En clair rien n'a changé, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Puis hier je me suis reçu une crotte de piaf sur mon uniforme (et forcément c'est tombé sur la partie noire...)

oOOo

•**Mardi 3 Octobre•**

Fuyuko est à l'académie.

J'ai fini mes rapports.

Je me demande si je suis vraiment fait pour être capitaine.

Un messager arrive : une réunion des capitaines.

Peut-être que oui.

_16h27_

Ichigo Kurosaki s'est fait attaqué/ a attaqué des arrancar dit "matures" (un aimant à emmerdes, je l'avais dit...). Une équipe doit aller dans le monde réel en cas de nouvelle attaque d'arrancar.

Le capitaine-commandant choisit Kuchiki Rukia, ce qui n'a pas trop l'air de plaire à son frère. Il choisit aussi Renji, et laisse le choix à celui-ci d'autres combattants à emmener.

La réunion se finit.

_Vers 18h30_

Matsumoto arrive dans mon bureau, j'ai peur.

«-Capitaine nous partons dans le monde des humains !

-QUOI ?!»

Je devrais être habitué, mais même pas.

«-Vous êtes le chef de l'équipe ! Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, moi, et vous, on part demain ! »

C'est une blague... Encore une fois, je vais laisser tomber Fuyuko. Bon, elle a ses amis, elle se débrouille mais j'aimerais éviter de partir comme la dernière fois (parce que selon "Mâdame", laisser un mot est je cite : "Vraiment pas très très gentil et trop surprenant.")

Du coup, je vais la prévenir ET lui laisser un mot. Quand même.

_Un peu avant 20 heures_

«-Vraiment ? Dommage que je ne puisse pas venir !»

Oui, oui. C'est tout ce que ça lui fait de me voir partir. Vraiment. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Pour la peine, la prochaine fois je laisserais un mot tient !

«-Ah. Ben, désolé hein.

-Ça va pas ?

-Ça va, je suis juste fatigué.»

Et toc, le ton rageur non-voulu.

«-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?!

-Mais rien je suis juste fatigué ! Lâche moi !»

Gros silence.

«-Je vais donc te laisser si t'es si fatigué, dit-elle d'une voix sèche qui ne me plaît pas»

Puis elle part. Je la rattrape. Gros silence. Elle attend.

«-Je... Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas être méchant, c'est juste que... Ben... Je suis à nerfs, enfin tu me connais quoi.»

Je devais lui faire pitié, parce qu'elle à l'air de se calmer, et sourit.

«-Laisse, je me suis emportée aussi... Tu sais... Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine que tu partes.»

Elle détourne le regard, et part assez rapidement.

Finalement, c'est juste moi qui suis con.

oOOo

•**Mardi 4 Octobre•**

_Heure trop matinale pour être écrite (vers 8 heures)_

On part. J'ai laissé un mot. Non, je n'écrirais pas le contenu de ce message. Ça a juste aucun intérêt. Enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! C'est juste un mot pour dire en gros "je pars et je reviens".

Disons que c'est personnel. Et je commence à avoir des doutes sur le fait que ce journal soit/reste privé.

_Vers 10 heures (parce que vous, vous savez lire l'heure exacte avec le soleil peut-être ?)_

On doit rejoindre Kurosaki-l'idiot à son lycée. Pourquoi à son lycée ? Pour moins faire "tâche" dans le décor selon Urahara. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait nous vendre des uniformes de lycéens.

Ce gars est capable de vendre un frigo à un esquimau !

Tout le monde commence à partir du magasin, je reste.

«-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, j'ai quelques achats à faire en plus.»

Tout le monde est sorti. À croire qu'ils en ont rien à faire.

«-Une question capitaine Hitsugaya ? Il lance toujours avec son sourire idiot à deux balles

-Une, oui.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le gigai que vous aviez donné à Fuyuko. Le Hogyoku était dedans n'est-ce-pas ?

-... (Il met un temps avant de répondre, se sentirait-il coupable ?) Oui. Mais elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps pour que la transition se fasse, son âme n'avait pas les contions optimales pour l'héberger. Du coup, c'est Kuchiki qui en a hérité.»

Je suis super énervé. Aizen aurait pu tuer Fuyuko ! À cause de lui là !

Il doit voir que je suis énervé, il ne dit rien.

"_Oui, mais la faute à qui si elle avait besoin d'un gigai ?"_

La petite voix dans ma tête n'a pas tord. C'est vrai que c'est ma faute. Urahara a quand même essayer de m'aider, même si il en a profité.

Je me lève, il reste silencieux.

«-C'est bon, ça ira.»

Et je sors rejoindre les autres.

_Vers 10 heures (et peut-être 10 minutes plus tard) _

On est dans le lycée, un des idiots qui nous accompagne à perdu le plan. Et ça gueule et ça gueule. C'est sûr que là, on fait pas tâche dans le décor.

C'est vrai quoi, un tatoué aux cheveux rouges, un chauve avec un sabre en bois, un puissant narcissique, une adulte à la poitrine carrément démesurée et... Moi (sans commentaires s'il-vous-plaît), on a l'air de lycéens tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

On entre dans la classe (Miracle, on a trouvé la bonne), et on trouve Kurosaki en grosse déprime (parce qu'à sa tête je vous JURE qu'il est à deux doigts de la pendaison).

«-Renji ! Ikkaku ! Yumichika ! Rangiku !»

Naaooon ? C'est le père Noël ! (Oui, cette fête m'a plutôt marqué)

Juste histoire de prouver que sa déprime lui grille un peu le cerveau...

«-Tôshirô !

-On dit "Capitaine Hitsugaya" !»

Non mais sérieux ? COMBIEN de fois je vais devoir le répéter ? Que ce soit Hinamori, passe encore. Mais lui quoi ! On a pas gardé les cochons ensemble que je sache !

«-Salut, Ichigo !»

Ah, j'avais oublié, Kuchiki Rukia qui rentre dans le lycée par la fenêtre. Détail intéressant : La classe se trouve au 3ème étage. Donc bon. La discrétion on oublie. Kuchiki s'occupe de Kurosaki. C'est-à-dire elle le remet un peu en forme. Tant qu'à faire en s'occupant du hollow qu'il y a dans le coin.

Du coup, nous on part (après que Matsumoto aie assommé un énième pervers qui se jetait sur elle... Sur ce point je la plains un peu).

_Dans les environs de 11 heures (quoique midi selon mon horloge biologique)_

On est chez Kurosaki (devrais-je l'appeler Ichigo ? Ça fait un peu fille aussi...).

«-Hé hé ! Si on rentrait chez lui par le toit ? Par son lustre ? Ça serait drôle non ?»

Heu. Bien sûr ?

Matsumoto Rangiku. Je te retiens.

«-Ça serait une autre approche. Pourquoi pas ? Lance Ikkaku peu motivé

-Ça abimerait ma coupe de cheveux ?

-Ouai. Ça peut être drôle. Commente Renji. »

Les opinions fusent. Ils ne savent décidément pas être coordonnés.

«-Faites ce que vous voulez, j'y vais pas moi.»

Tous se retournent.

«-Ben, pourquoi mon capitaine ? Mon idée ne vous plaît pas ? Ahhhh... Ce n'est pas dans les règles peut-être ?

-Ouai. Voilà, ça se fait pas c'est tout.

-Bah ! Si vous voulez attendez dehors.»

Puis, je me retrouve seul.

Disons que je ne deviens pas hystérique dans une pièce close, mais je n'aime pas trop les endroits très réduits, en particulier lorsqu'ils sont sombres... Alors, si je peux les éviter (encore plus dans ce cas là), je le fais.

_11h38 (heure de mon portable)_

J'attends dehors que quelqu'un ouvre la fenêtre.

En attendant, j'envoie des messages à Fuyuko. Elle a réussi à s'acheter un SoulPager, du coup, on peut communiquer.

De : Fuyuko

À : Moi

_Coucou !_

De : Moi

À : Fuyuko

_ Coucou. Ça va ?_

De : Fuyuko

_Ça va ! :) Comment se passe ta mission ? _

De : Moi

_Bien. RAS. _

De : Fuyuko

_Cool alors ! :3 Je te laisse, je reprends les cours ! _

De : Moi

_Les SoulPager sont interdit à l'académie non ? _

De : Fuyuko

_Ah boooon ? Je ne savais pas ;) (Je me cache dans les toilettes) _

Ça m'a fait sourire. Sourire que j'ai vite caché parce que si notre fine équipe me voit comme ça, ça va paraître très suspect. Personne ne sourit en regardant une carte ou en envoyant un rapport logiquement !

La fenêtre s'ouvre.

_17h36 (heure SoulPager)_

On part. Et on a nulle part où aller.

«-Vous venez avec moi capitaine ?

-Pas question, idiote.

-Mais ça serait sympa si vous veniez...

-Pour toi, ouai. »

Réflexion faite : JE n'ai nulle part où aller.

Matsumoto est arrivée chez Inoue Orihime. Je m'installe sur le toit. Entre temps, j'ai dû expliquer à Ichigo ce qu'était un arrancar (ce mec peut tuer des ennemis dans rien savoir d'eux...)

Je me demande ce que fait Fuyuko. En même temps j'ai rien de mieux à faire...

"Grmlmmlgmrm."

J'ai un peu la dalle moi...

Mais de fortes pressions spirituelles m'alertent.

•**Mercredi 5 Octobre•**

_Heure inconnue (après minuit sûrement)_

On s'est fait attaquer. Et on a faillit perdre. Et celui que j'ai combattu n'était même pas un vasto lorde. On est carrément dans la merde. Je dors chez Orihime finalement, c'est elle qui m'a soigné lorsque j'étais vachement amoché. Ichigo aussi a pris cher, mais lui a combattu un vasto lorde.

Je suis fatigué...

_11h29_

BIP BIP ! 6 nouveaux messages non-lus.

De : Fuyuko

À : Moi

_Coucou ! :)_

Reçu à 8h30

De : Fuyuko

_T'es pas réveillé ?_

Reçu à 8h31

De : Fuyuko

_Ça ne te ressemble pas de dormir autant... Un problème ? :/_

Reçu à 9h43

De : Fuyuko

_Je m'inquiète, réponds dès que t'as lu ce message stp._

Reçu à 9h45

De : Fuyuko

_Je m'inquiète toujours, si je ne réponds pas tout de suite je suis en cour. _

Reçu à 9h47

De : Fuyuko

_Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Réponds ! :(_

Reçu à 11h29

De : Moi

À : Fuyuko

_Heu, bonjour ?_ _N'ai-je plus le droit de dormir en mission ?_

De : Fuyuko

_Toujours aussi agréable de bon matin ! :(_ _Pas en mission, non. Pas ton genre. Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sais. Alors explique._

De : Moi

_Nan. Rien. _

De : Fuyuko

_Un ami qui bosse à la 12ème m'a dit le contraire, tu vois. _

Et merde. Pour moi c'était rien ! Juste un peu blessé ! Je suis en (presque) pleine forme moi !

De : Moi

_T'as gagné : On s'est fait attaqué par des arrancars plutôt balèzes. Tout notre groupe (cap' et vice-cap') a dû faire une libération illimitée (chose que tu as du apprendre je crois). J'étais blessé mais je me suis fait soigné par une humaine. Voilà._

De : Fuyuko

_Et tu comptais pas m'en parler j'imagine ? _

De : Moi

_Je sais pas._

De : Fuyuko

_:(_

De : Moi

_Pas la peine de bouder ! Au pire je suis vivant non ?_

Pas de réponse. Elle boude ? Quel caractère aussi ! C'est du harcèlement ! On dirait que j'ai ma grand-mère sur le dos (pas que je ne l'apprécie pas) !

oOOo

•**Vendredi 6 Octobre•**

Toujours pas répondu.

Elle boude. Grosse gamine va. On doit avoir le même âge, elle est pire que moi ! Tss...

Rien de spécial sinon.

* * *

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez compté les mots ? Vous trouvez que les téléphones portables c'est nul ? Vous voulez sauver les baleines ? Eh ben, commentez ! :D**

**XOXO**

**Diamly~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**29/08/2014**

**Hey everybody ! **

**Ce chapitre est plus court que le dernier, mais j'ai essayé de le rendre pas trop court non plus... ^^**

Racontage de vie :

J'ai enfin trouvé comment on va à la ligne sans en sauter une ! "( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )" en même temps, c'était en anglais, et sur le coup, j'avais pas compris XD

Avant-hier, j'ai fait un lazer game avec des amies, c'était bien sympa !

**Heinko** : Heu, merci pour la bouffe ? Pourquoi être si méchant ? Le chapitre 8 était plus long ! :c  
Merci quand même pour la review x)

**Disclaimer**** :** Bleach - Tite Kubo  
Tôshirô Hitsugaya- Tite Kubo  
Fuyuko Makka - **MOIIII**

**Important**** :** J'ai deux choses importantes à dire, je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle :  
-Il est possible qu'en reprenant les cours, je poste une fois toute **les 2 semaines, **déjà, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance (sachant qu'en commençant la fiction, j'en avais au moins 3). Du coup, je veux éviter d'écrire du caca, à la va-vite.

-Ensuite, un peu plus joyeux cette fois : J'ai pensé à ajouter un OC dans ma fic', mais vu que j'ai genre la flemme d'en inventer un, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que ce soit **vous, mes lecteurs, qui inventiez un OC !**

Il me faudrait les informations suivantes :  
Nom : / Prénom :  
Âge : / Caractère : (assez détaillé)  
Lien avec les personnages : (aucun, ami d'Ichigo, fille de l'amie de la voisine de la grand-mère de Tôshirô, etc)  
Apparence (taille/ poids -approximatif-) Style : (Excentrique, un peu gothique...)  
Je ne sais pas trop où je vais le caser, mais j'ai le choix je crois donc voilà ! (Dans deux chapitre minimum je pense) Si vous voulez rajouter d'autres détails que je n'ai pas précisé, allez-y !

Gros bisous, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**＊Chapitre 9, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore＊**

**•Samedi 7 Octobre•**

C'est presque comme des vacances. Je fais ce que je veux de mes journées, et si il y a un hollow, je le dégomme.  
Je passe mes journées dehors.

oOOo

**•Dimanche 8 Octobre•**

Rien de spécial.  
J'ai rencontré une humaine un peu étrange.  
Elle a l'air de sentir les hollows. M'enfin, ça reste pas sûr.

À par ça, elle me demande de jouer dans son équipe de foot. Détail fort inutile, mais je tenais à l'écrire quand même.  
Autre détail inutile mais bien énervant : Je me suis encore fait traiter de nain. Y'en a juste marre.

oOOo

**•Lundi 9 Octobre•**

Toujours pas de réponse de Fuyuko la grosse gamine.

_17 heures_

De : Fuyuko la grosse gamine  
A: Moi  
_Ecoute, je t'en veux pas. Mais stp, la prochaine fois, tu me le dis quand quelque chose comme ça t'arrives. Tu sais les amis veulent être au courant..._  
-end-

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai changé son nom. Par pure méchanceté.

De : Moi  
A : Fuyuko  
_Bon, promis._  
-end-

Ma bonté d'âme me perdra...

_17 heures et quelques minutes_  
-Eh ! Tôshirô ! me lance une voix qui me dit vaguement quelque chose

Ah. La fameuse gamine qui sait peut-être voir les hollows.  
Elle continue de souffler comme une asthmatique qui viendrait de faire le tour de la Soul Society.  
Puis d'un coup, elle me pose pleins de questions super intéressantes, genre «Comment un élève d'école primaire (GRRR) peut être aussi occupé ?», «Ta maison est dans le coin ?».

«-Pourquoi tu viens ici alors ?  
-C'est le meilleur endroit que j'aie trouvé pour observer le ciel. Ça m'aide à me rappeler.»

Pour une fois, je lui ai vraiment bien répondu.  
L'endroit ressemble vraiment à l'endroit où ma grand-mère habite. C'est le même coucher de soleil. La même chaleur dégagée. Il ne manquerait que des pastèques et Hinamori.  
Hinamori.  
Je ne sais toujours pas si elle est sortie de la 4ème division...

«-Te rappeler ? Tu as quel âge ?  
-C'est pas tes oignons.»

Je dois juste avoir 10 fois son âge.

BIP BIP BIP.

Eh non, ce n'est pas un message d'une certaine gamine dont je ne citerais pas le nom.  
Mais un hollow. Et par le plus heureux des hasards, je suis le plus près.

«-Ne va pas par là. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle me lance tandis que je me rendais à l'endroit où se trouve le monstre»

Maintenant, c'est sûr. Elle les sent.

BIP BIP BIP.

Quelqu'un s'en est occupé (peut-être Ikkaku, il est comme un bienheureux depuis qu'on est ici : Beaucoup de hollows ici, pas très forts, mais c'est amusant quand même selon lui.)

Puis j'y vais.

oOOo

**•Mardi 10 Octobre•**

_14 heures_

Mon programme le matin :

Grasse matinée.

Je n'avais même pas prévenue l'autre, au risque qu'elle croie que je me suis refait agressé. Et puisque elle n'aurait pas de mes nouvelles, elle irait réveiller Hinamori, et elle amènerait tout les capitaines (restants) pour me retrouver.

Quand je disais que cette gamine était folle. Elle en serait vraiment capable.

_15 heures  
_Je suis sur le toit (oui, histoire de changer) d'un bâtiment (comme si c'était important)._  
_

Karin, la fille qui sent sûrement les hollows, joue au foot.

«-Capitaiiiiiine ! Oh, mais vous jouez au voyeur ? Oooooh, vous êtes tombé amoureux d'une humaine ? Mais dit dooonc...  
-Mais non... Je m'inquiète juste de quelque chose.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien. Continue-t-elle en mimant une bouche... Cousue ?»

Je me barre. Maintenant je passe pour un gros stalker.

_Vers 16 heures_  
Je suis la pression spirituelle de la fille, Karin. Elle est faible, mais un peu plus élevée que la moyenne.

J'arrive au terrain de foot. Elle est blessée, mais continue à jouer. Comme dans l'anime que Orihime regardait hier soir*.

J'aimerais lui demander si elle a déjà vu les hollows, des choses comme ça. Mais elle ne répondra pas.  
Sauf.  
Sauf. Si je l'aide dans son match, si elle gagne, grâce à moi, elle répondra à quelques questions.

«-Il suffit juste de gagner ?

-Oui !»

oOOo

**•Mercredi 11 Octobre•**

_11h19_  
J'en étais où déjà... Ah oui, le match.

Ils ont gagné le match. Sauf qu'un hollow avait pas l'air d'être d'accord puisqu'il a essayer de nous attaquer.

Un petit coup de Hyôrinmaru et c'était bon.

Finalement, il s'avérait que Karin était la soeur de Ichigo Kurosaki (vous savez, l'aimant à emmerdes). Il a fugué de chez lui depuis un petit moment. Sûrement pour s'entraîner.

Voilà.

_12h27_  
Évite la cuisine de Orihime (qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Rangiku)

Rangiku réchauffe le plat que notre hôte avait laissé, et m'en propose.  
Refuser gentiment ou courir le risque d'une intoxication alimentaire ?

«-Ça va aller, j'ai déjà manger. Je réponds en voyant le curry tomate-moutarde-caramel.»  
Avec le sirop d'érable au cas où à côté.

_17 heures_  
Pfiouuuuu...

On vient de finir d'installer l'espèce de kit de communication. C'est grand moche, mais pratique.

«-Ooooh... C'est beau. Euh, pas du tout en fait, qu'est-ce-que c'est Tôshirô ? Dit Orihime en observant la chose dans son salon  
-Merde, elle est arrivée trop tôt. Je pense à haute voix»

Je commence la communication. Une image du capitaine-commandant apparaît.

Le C.-C. explique que Aizen voulait fabriquer le Ôken, et que du coup, la ville de Karakura disparaîtrait.

Orihime part chercher Ichigo.  
Je comptais partir aussi, quand le C-C me dit de rester : Quelqu'un voudrait me parler. Qui ? Fuyuko n'irait jamais demander ça alors...

«-Toi ?»

Hinamori apparaît.  
Elle est cernée, pâle, et une simple brise menacerait de la faire tomber.

_18 heures  
_J'ai même pas envie d'écrire ce qu'il s'est passé._  
_

Au début, tout allait bien. Réflexion sur la taille, on se charriait, comme avant.

«-Tu vas combattre le capitaine Aizen ?»

Ça m'a tué. Vraiment. Un trou dans le cœur. Elle s'est excusée d'avoir doutée de moi (ça devait être la mode à ce moment là). Mais elle croit toujours Aizen.

Ce mec a essayé de la tuer, elle le croit toujours le bon et gentil capitaine que tout le monde adorait.  
Aizen. Même s'il n'est plus là, il arrive quand même à la faire souffrir.

Le C-C l'a fait taire après ça.  
Il ne l'a pas tuée, hein. Juste évanouie.

_Vers 20 heures_  
Suis sur le toit de chez Orihime, le vent se refroidit, et la lumière laisse place à l'obscurité qui dévoile les étoiles.

Ça me rappelle vraiment la fois où j'ai "sauvé" Fuyuko.

oOOo

**•Jeudi 12 Octobre•**

Matin : Grasse matinée

_23h52  
_On s'est encore fait attaqué. Cette fois, on allait gagner, vraiment. Mais ils sont partis. Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

oOOo

**•Vendredi 13 Octobre•**

_10h26  
_«-Capitaine ! Réveillez vous ! C'est grave !»

Même si au début, j'ai cru à une blague de mauvais goût de la part de Matsumoto.  
Le mot d'adieu d'Orihime Inoue était quant à lui, bien vrai.

_13h18  
_Oui, de retour chez soi.  
J'aimerais dire que ce n'est pas trop le bon jour, mais je ne suis même pas d'humeur.  
Les espadas sont surpuissants, et la Soul Society n'est pas vraiment prête pour les combattre...

De : Moi  
A : Fuyuko  
_Suis rentré.  
-end-_

De : Fuyuko  
A : Moi  
_Génial, bon retour !  
Je suis en exercice sur terrain dans le Rukongai, on se voit demain !  
-end-_

De : Moi  
A : Fuyuko  
_Ok. A demain.  
-end-_

*J'ai pensé à l'anime de Olive et Tom. Dans ce genre d'anime, les mecs vont avoir les côtes cassées, la cheville foulée, le tibia brisé : Il continuera quand même de jouer x)

**C.-C. : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris c'est Capitaine-Commandant : Soit pépé yama x)

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ma fic', et **envoyez votre OC** ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

******05/09/2014**

******Hello mes choux ! Eh ! Vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis pas en retard !  
Mais j'ai bien faillis...  
Honte à moi !**

******(06/09/14) J'étais fatiguée, et j'ai oublié de vous demander comme s'était passée votre rentrée ! Personnellement, je suis avec une amie, et je suis en 3ème3 (woui, je souis pétite)... Mais surtout, si vous connaissez Another, vous saurez que je suis dans la merde du coup... Brrr.**

******Réponse à la review******** :********  
**Kurotsuki : Ahhhhh ! Ben enfin ! /SBAF/  
Ben, je te signale qu'elle a mené la vie dure à Fuyuko à un moment... Puis, techniquement, elle est pas méchante... x)  
Wouiii, félicitation, tu es la 30ème review ! *w*  
Ben, je vais voir... En même temps, avec Tôshirô c'est dur aussi !  
_Tu est vachement logique toi, tu arrives à faire aimer quelqu'un à Ulquiorra en 3 chapitre, mais Tôshirô, 10 chapitres y'a même pas un bisou !  
_Ouai... Mais bon, c'est que... En fait, ben voilà, c'est que bon...  
Ben, un peu tout les vendredis en fait... o.o  
Bon, tu es la deuxième à me le dire... Je vais finir par devoir faire quelque chose... Huhuhu..

Ouai, si tu commentes Biatch chérie :*  
Bisous :)

**Disclaimer :** Fuyuko est encore à moi, Tôshirô aussi. Nan je blague.  
Mais Fuyuko est à moi... N'est-ce-pas ?  
Oui, toi, toi, je te pointe du doigts Môsieur Tôshirô !  
(N'est-ce-pas Maytemari XD)

**Remerciments :** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIII ! On a dépassé les 30 review ! C'est génial !  
Et on a aussi dépassé les 850 vues ! (Ok, 852 vues y'a 5 minutes)... Mais MERCIIIIIIIII !  
Et c'est grâce à vous !  
Ben oui, si je cliquais et me poster moi-même des reviews, avouez-le, ça ferrait carrément pitié !

**Rappel pour votre OC : **Nom/prénom ; Age ; Lien(s) avec les perso' ; Caractère ; Apparence ; voire plus de détails si vous voulez (mettez en autant que vous voulez hein XD)  
Encore une chose ! **Je pense que l'OC que j'ai choisi apparaîtra dans le chapitre 12 !** Voire avant, ou après, selon l'OC choisi !

Et d'ailleurs, si une _certaine personne_ lit ce chapitre, elle verra que le mot "cauchemar" est bien orthographié... ;)

* * *

******＊****Chapitre 10, Repos forcé (bis)****＊**

**•****Samedi 14 Octobre• **

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me gêne quand même d'abandonner Orihime à son sort, même si elle a l'air d'être partie de son plein gré. Je pense qu'Ichigo ira quand même la ramener, c'est bien dans son genre.

Je suis censé m'entraîner, mais j'en ai teeellement pas envie...

oOOo

**•****Dimanche 15 Octobre• **

_Heure inconnue_

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

J'ai rêvé, ou plutôt cauchemardé.

D'abord, j'étais chez ma grand-mère, et je me réveillais dans une pièce gelée, chez elle. À côté de moi, elle dormait. Quand je suis allé la réveiller elle était congelée, et affichait une tête horrible, pas celle de ma grand-mère qui m'aimait que j'aimais aussi, non. Une expression qui dit « Je te hais. Tu es un monstre. »

Dans mon rêve j'étais enfant, et j'ai pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Je m'excusais, mais elle continuait de me regarder comme ça, toujours les traits congelés, les yeux grands ouverts. J'entendais presque sa voix qui disait : «Tu m'as tuée, tu es un monstre, tu m'as tuée...»

Quand je me suis vraiment réveillé, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, mais comme chaque fois depuis que je suis shinigami (et surtout capitaine) je me retiens, et à force, ça devient presque un automatisme.

Je suis encore un gros gamin. Je suis capitaine bordel ! J'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars !

Certes, j'avais faillis la tuer, et sans l'aide de Matsumoto, peut-être serait-elle morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars. J'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars...

_Vers 9h_

J'ai tellement l'impression que je n'ai pas dormi.

J'ai envie de dormir.

Je veux dormir.

En plus, le discours bien ennuyeux du capitaine-commandant avec sa voix soporifique n'arrange en rien les choses.

Je me sens piquer du nez à plusieurs reprises, et un rire étouffé du capitaine Kyoraku me fait savoir qu'il l'a remarqué. Le capitaine Jushiro me regarde avec un espèce de regard compatissant.

Les autres écoutent distraitement. Si ils écoutent.

_Aux environs de 10h_

Je vire Matsumoto qui dormait dans mon bureau pour faire exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

«-Si tu oses revenir avant d'avoir fait tout les rapports empilé dans TON bureau, je double cette pile et je t'oblige à les finir. »

En clair, je suis tranquille là...

_Après 10h..._

Je sens une présence arriver vers moi.

Je suis tranquille, puis dès qu'elle s'immobilise, je fonce sur « la personne ».

«- Waaah ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller !  
- Fuyuko ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
- J-je, ben, je devais t'apporter des papiers de la part de l'académie : Certains soldats doivent participer à des excursions dans le monde réel, donc voilà...  
- Okay. Dis...  
- Heu, oui ?  
- Je peux te poser une question ? Je demande hésitant.  
- Ben, oui, écoute...  
- Tu te plais bien ici ? Ou... Tu préfererais retourner dans "ton" monde ?  
- Ben... C'est... Différent. En plus, je me rappelle de moins en moins de ce monde. J'aime les deux on pourrait dire. Haha, on pourrait dire que je n'arrive pas trop à les départager. J'aimes les deux c'est tout...  
- Ah, d'accord, tant mieux.  
- Ouah ! Je vais y aller ! Le prof' va se demander quoi ! J'ai finis mon contrôle avant, mais là, ça va faire long ! Je file ! »

Elle m'a vu... Dormir ?  
Heureusement que c'était elle, ça ne faisait pas très responsable...

oOOo

******•Mardi 16 Octobre•**

_18 heures_  
Il pleut.  
Du coup, ça me fatigue.

oOOo

******•Mercredi 17 Octobre•**

_4h23_**_  
_**Ces temps-ci, en plus de ne pas dormir, ce qui est déjà relativement chiant, je fais des cauchemars juste chiants...

Cette fois...

C'était la fois où j'ai sauvé Fuyuko. Sauf que là, je la laisse crever. Enfin, complètement quoi.  
Le hollow la bouffe, et je reste en plan. Le hollow s'approche pour me bouffer... Et je me réveille. Moins pire que l'autre.  
Je ne félicite pas mon subconscient. Même, si d'un côté, je suis assez content : Je vais pouvoir me rendormir. Enfin, je crois.

_5h21  
_Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite...

_5h25_

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour me rendormir ? A par écrire ?  
Compter les moutons ?

_5h27  
_Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons.  
C'est vraiment merdique.  
Et si je compte chose ?

J'apporte mon futon près de la fenêtre : il a commencé à pleuvoir.  
Une goutte, deux, trois, quatre, 5,6,7,8 ,13, 16, 23,28...dbzu

_8 heures  
_« dbzu » ? Enfin, ça ressemble à ça, ce que j'ai écrit.

Réunion chiante des capitaines...  
Youhou...

_Vers 11 heures (après la réunion importante des capitaines où finalement il était juste question de la 11ème divison et de son quartier complètement pourrave)_**_  
_**

« -Capitaine Hitsugaya ? M'appelle une voix féminine  
- Oui ? »

Oh. Non. Pas elle.

« - Vous me semblez bien fatigué en ce moment, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Voudriez-vous venir à mes quartiers pour vous faire examiner ?  
- Euh, capitaine Unohana, je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
- Voudriez-vous venir à mes quartiers pour vous faire examiner ? Redemande-t-elle son sourire effrayant toujours scotché à ses lèvres.  
- Bien... A quelle heure ? »

J'avoue, j'essaie de retarder l'échéance.

« - Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ? Les combattants de la 11ème divisions, sont exemptés de combats : Les urgences seront donc presque vides.  
- J'y serais. Je réponds dépité.  
- Bien ! Dit-elle avec amusement (?!) »

Pourquoaaaaaaa...

_Vers 13 heures_  
Je n'ai tellement pas envie d'y aller.  
Et si je m'endormais ? Comme ça, je ne ferais pas "exprès" de louper ce rendez-vous...

Mais... Si je le rate... Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir qu'elle sera sa réaction...

Quel cruel dilemme.

_14h01  
_Debout, dans la salle d'attente.

_14h02  
_L'attente est insoutenable.

_14h07  
_Je blague.

_14h10  
_Elle aurait quand même pu me donner une heure.  
Là, j'attends à rien faire.

_14h16  
_Je la vois arriver.

oOOo

******•Jeudi 18 Octobre•**

Et si je vous disais que j'ai bien fait d'y aller ?  
Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous, pages de ce carnet ?  
Si je vous dis que j'ai hérité d'une semaine de repos où je le souhaite ?  
Avouez, c'est quand même classe.

Bon, après, si le C-C (grosse flemme), est d'accord c'est "uniquement qu'un capitaine fatigué sera plus faible sur le champ de bataille".

Ce qui se tient, en soi.

Du coup, je comptais aller dans le monde des humains et y emmener Fuyuko (Hinamori se repose encore... Vu la dernière fois, on lui force un peu la main aussi je crois). Donc, moi et Fuyuko.  
Mais vu, que ce serait étrange qu'on parte tout les deux, Matsumoto qui a (encore) réussi à s'incruster, Fuyuko est selon l'académie "en absence maladie, chez elle".  
Ce qui n'est, sauf erreur de ma part, pas totalement faux, puisque on va dans de le monde réel.

Et dire que j'ai faillis louper ce rendez-vous...

* * *

**Eh bien ? Oui, je sais, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un chapitre voiture ! Et le prochain, sera le chapitre passager, donc le prochain sera vachement plus sympa !  
**

PS : Là, je suis sympa, mais je vous retiens vous : **AUCUN DE VOUS N'A COMPTÉ ****LES MOTS DU CHAPITRE 8 !**

Bisous mes amours /keur/ *droguée au chamalow*


	11. Chapter 11

**12/09/2014**

**Je suis presque pas en retard !  
Et ce chapitre est carrément plus long que la moyenne ! Plus long que le 8 même ! Applaudissez moi !**

Bref, je suis super contente du coup !  
Bon, il est un peu moins drôle, et le titre en est un parfait indicateur, mais bon.

Pas de reviews de guest à ce chapitre, je passe à la suite !

**Disclaimer :**Bleach et ses personnages sont à Tite Kubo.  
Fuyuko est à moi.  
Le futur OC est à *BIIIIIIIP* (en fait, j'ai pas encore décidé ^^')

**Racontage de vie**** :** J'ai commencé l'escrime ! Du coup, si je vais à la Soul Society, et que je veux devenir shinigami, j'ai 1h d'expérience en escrime ? Pas mal non ?  
Sinon, avec mon collège cette année, il y a un voyage en Italie logiquement ! J'ai trop hâte !  
Et puis, les prochaines vacances, je vais chez ma meilleure amie qui habite à côté de Marseille, dans une petite ville avec un joli nom ! Trop hâte aussi ^^

**Remerciments**** :** Merciiii (oui, vous y aurez sûrement droit à chaque chapitre XD)  
On passe le cap des 35 review, et on a définitivement passé le chapitre 10 ! Je suis super contente ! :D  
Merci à N**eko no Uta**, **Bindy01**, **MayTemari** et **GreyFullbuster2a** d'avoir commenté !

**Rappel pour votre OC** : Plus qu'**un chapitre** ! Je pense l'inclure au prochain chapitre, mais si vous le postez avant mercredi~jeudi, c'est encore faisable pour je pense ^^  
Donc, le blabla nom, prénom, âge, apparence physique, caractère, et tout les détails qui vont avec ! 

**Je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 11, Adieux****＊**

•**Vendredi 19 Octobre•**

_10h27  
_ Ma semaine de congé vient officiellement de commencer !

Je me sens déjà mieux.  
Ou pas.

J'ai l'impression que cet enfoiré d'Urahara m'a fait un gigai plus petit que ma taille.

«- Urahara, c'est normal que je sois plus petit que d'habitude ?

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois rien de différent pourtant moi. Ces gigai font exactement la même taille que l'original : Ils sont un peu élastiques, pour que l'âme ne soit pas trop serrée et que la connexion entre le gigai et l'âme soit au max. Après, y'a encore pleins de trucs à dire sur ces merveilles, mais ça ne te paraîtra pas intéressent... Oh et puis tu sais que "..."»

J'ai arrêté d'écouter à partir de là.

«- Ahhhh, ça fait bizarre ! Ça veut dire que tout les humains me voient là non ? Lance une Fuyuko aussi enjouée que d'habitude (ce qui à la longue peut être fatigant)  
- Exactement ! Répond Urahara sur le même ton qu'elle : Heureux que quelqu'un ait l'air d'apprécier ses inventions. - Bon, on y va ? Je dis en les coupant dans leur élan de bonne humeur  
- Okay !  
- N'oubliez pas : Je suis toujours ouvert ! Sauf quand je fais ma sieste, mais sinon c'est ouvert !»

On sort en acquiesçant.

_10h56  
_ La première chose que Fuyuko a voulu faire dans ce monde est...  
Attention hein.  
Manger.

Ça aurait pu être autre chose hein, mais non manger. Et encore, attention, pas n'importe quoi : De la barbe à papa. Puis, encore attention, pas qu'une hein. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est pas fini ! Elle a prit 3 goûts différents :  
-Nature  
-Soda  
-Cerise

À elle seule, hein, bon après c'était des petites.

Mais j'avoue me demander où part tout ce sucre.  
Une belle énigme.

_Vers 11h30  
_J'aimerais aller voir une grand-mère, celle à qui je rend souvent visite : Elle voit les esprits, donc, souvent, je vais la voir, pour faire plus de compagnie "vivante "(je rappelle quand même qu'à la base, je suis mort).

_Vers 11h45  
_On est arrivé.

On a prit plus de temps que prévu à cause d'une certaine personne qui passait son temps à admirer le paysage, et à s'arrêter pour observer, pleins de choses inutiles.

C'est chiant dans le sens, où, toutes les 5 minutes, on se rend compte qu'on avance seul. Et que 15m derrière, une andouille regarde un nid d'oiseau, ou un arbre quelconque.

Grand-mère n°2 est contente de me voir, je suis "adorable" selon elle, ce qui a le mérite de faire pouffer Fuyuko.

« - Oh, mais vous, vous êtes sa petite copine, non ? Commence la personne "d'un certain âge"  
- Q-que, je, moi ? Répond Fuyuko en devant une tomate »

Tient, ça, c'est pour avoir rit.

« - Non, elle est juste une jeune morte.  
- Oh... Mais, elle est morte il y a peu, c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Il y a moins d'un an ?  
- Il y a moins d'un an, je répète.  
- … (elle prend le temps de réfléchir). Quel est son nom ?  
- Euh, Maka Fuyuko. Dit la concernée  
- Ahh... C'est donc vous la malheureuse enfant qui a récemment disparu... Vous devriez cacher un peu votre apparence : On vous recherche... Tout le monde vous croit morte, vous comprendrez donc qu'il serait embêtant que quelqu'un que vous connaissiez vous croise.  
- … Je... Comprends. Je ferais attention, merci.  
- Bon, ben, on va y aller, hein. »

Ça a l'air de l'avoir carrément refroidie.

_Vers dix-huit heures (heure horloge biologique)_  
Ou pas.  
« Eh, eh, eh, on peut aller là-bas ? Steuplé, steuplé, steuplé ! »

J'en ai marre ! À chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, l'Univers me contre-dit ! Quelle que soit le propos ! Plus personne va me croire maintenant !

« - Eho, il est où le respect là ? C'est "Capitaine Hitsugaya" !  
- Oh, excusez-moi "môsieur le capitaine"...  
- Mais !? T'es consciente que tu me manques carrément de respect ça ? C'est puni par l'armée des treize divisions je te signale !  
- Sauf qu'ici, on est chez moi ! Et je vais ce que je veux ! »

Vous avez vu l'ingrate là ?

« - Gamine !  
- Idiot ! (elle rit à s'en étouffer)  
- Idiote !  
- Oh, je sais ! (On dirait qu'elle va pleurer)... Le nain.  
- COMMENT ÇA LE NAIN ?! T'as vu ta taille ? T'es carrément pas mieux ! Puis, niveau croissance t'es carrément pas mieux que moi !  
- Hi, hi, hi. Hi. Je...  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Je crois que. Je.  
- Accouche !  
-... Vais vomir. »

Elle se tourne vers un buisson, et... Ai-je besoin de le préciser ?

J'attends presque là, 5 minutes, et quand, ça a l'air de se calmer, je lui présente un mouchoir.

« - Ça te dis de rentrer ?  
- À moins que tu veuilles me voir m'arrêter toutes les 5 minutes à une poubelle, c'est préférable. »

Je crois que tout à l'heure le glucose lui ai monté à la tête. À moins que ce soit les 3 petites bouteilles de soda qu'elle s'est enfilée. Maintenant, l'énigme est résolue : Le sucre part nullepart.

_19 heures piles  
_De retour chez Urahara.

« - Oooh, comment s'est passé votre journée les enfants ? Vous voulez encore des sucreries ? »

Il hérite d'un sale regard de ma part, et non, je ne dirais rien sur la connotation un peu pédophile de sa phrase.

« - Heu, ça va aller je crois. (elle a un haut-le-cœur juste après)  
- Ben alors, on est malades ? »

Il a sa réponse en voyant filer Fuyuko aux chiottes.

« - Trop de sucre ? Demande juste Urahara  
- Elle beaucoup mangé : Barbe à papa, bonbons, et beaucoup de soda. Après, elle avait encore soif et buvait encore plus de soda, et elle avait mal à la tête.  
- Bof, sûrement une l'hyperglycémie. Une petite diet' légumes, eau, et ça ira je pense.  
- Bon, ben tant mieux. »

C'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai quasiment rien mangé et j'ai faim.

oOOo

•**Samedi 20 Octobre•**

_10 heures  
_Fuyuko est encore pas bien. Je m'ennuie.

_10h05**  
**_Elle dort.  
Moi, je m'ennuie.

_10h10_  
Un client arrive, je vais vers l'entrée pour voir qui c'est.  
« - Hey Tôshirô ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Ah, salut, euh... Karin ?  
- C'est ça ! Mais tu m'as pas répondue !  
- Ah, je suis en congé.  
- Et, par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où est mon frère ?  
- Eh bien...  
- Il est parti sauver Orihime Inoue, s'incruste une voix.  
- Mais, où ?! S'étonne sa sœur  
- Au Hueco Mundo, mais il reviendra, va.  
- D'ailleurs Urahara, Fuyuko dort toujours ?  
- Non, elle déjeune avec les enfants là. »

Cette phrase m'a donné l'impression que j'étais adulte.

« - C'est qui, Fuyuko ? Demande la Kurosaki qui n'a toujours rien acheté  
- Une amie chère à monsieur Tôshirô...  
- Bah ! Une morte que j'ai sauvée.  
- Mais, si tu l'as sauvée pourquoi elle est morte ?»

En soit, ce n'est pas stupide.  
J'avoue ne rien savoir quoi répondre à ça.

« - Sinon, je ne serais même plus de ce monde...  
- Oh, euh, c'est toi...  
- Oui, c'est moi ! Et je vais beaucoup mieux !  
- Ah, cool, je comptais pas rester enfermé hein.  
- Eh ! Ça vous dit de faire un match tout à l'heure ? dit la Kurosaki comme pour se racheter (ou changer de sujet, j'en sais rien)  
- Ben pourquoi pas ? Je vais mieux, alors oui !  
- Ok. »

_Vers 23 heures  
_Le match est terminé.  
Fuyuko est crevée, et je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de transpirer dans un gigai, m'enfin.

On est rentrés, vers 19 heures. Karin de son côté, nous du nôtre.

En chemin, on a rencontré un hollow.  
Mais au lieu de se régler en quelques coups d'épées, c'était bien plus compliqué.

oOOo

**•Lundi 22 Octobre•**

Où en étais-je... Ah oui. Le hollow.

On rentrait tranquillement, et un hollow est apparu, jusque là, tout va bien. Le seul problème était que, ce hollow, je l'avais déjà vu.  
Et déjà tué.

Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu. Fuyuko aussi.  
Celui qui a essayé de la tuer.

« - Bonjour, bonjour... Je vous ai manqué ? »

On n'a rien répondu. On a pas osé. Un rêve, c'est un rêve, voilà ce que je me disais.  
Puis, comme cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas bougé.

Comme cette nuit-là, c'est Fuyuko qui a d'abord agit. Elle l'a tranché en deux.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ! »

C'est un rêve. C'est un rêve, que je me disais.

« - Tu n'es pas réelle, c'est un rêve comme j'en fais en ce moment. »

Et là, j'ai reçu la claque la plus magistrale de ma vie.  
Je peux dire qu'elle était magistrale, parce que la douleur était proportionnelle.  
Je peux dire une chose, après ça, je crois que je n'avais eu aussi honte. Mais ça, personne ne le sait.

« - Tu crois que c'est un rêve maintenant ?! »

Est-ce que ça vous étonne si je vous dit que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre ?  
Moi pas, personnellement.

Elle s'est prit un énorme coup. De la part d'un hollow.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ?! JE t'ai tué ! ELLE t'as tué ! Pourquoi t'es encore vivant ?!  
- Héhé, mon nom est sphinx's rebirth*  
- Rebirth ? La renaissance ? Dit Fuyuko en se relevant.  
- À ton avis, comment je suis encore ici ? As-tu oublié ce que représentent les chats dans la mythologie égyptienne ?  
- Non... (Elle se pose contre un mur) Ils ont 9 vies.  
- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! J'ai jamais vu un hollow comme ça !  
- C'est normal, je suis le seul. Et j'avoue pouvoir me vanter d'un tel pouvoir.  
- Ben, plus pour très longtemps...»

Je pensais qu'il fallait juste le trancher 7 fois minimum. Alors, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Trop simple non ?

J'allais lui donner un des coups de sabre décisif, il l'évite de justesse, mais une partie de son masque tombe. J'allais lui redonner un coup, mais Fuyuko se met en plein devant.

« -ATTENDS ! »

Et le hollow l'a prise dans sa main (était-ce une main?).

« - Lâche-là enfoiré !  
- Non. J'ai quand même plus de droit sur elle que sur toi. N'est-ce-pas ?  
- Lâche moi. Tu n'es plus lui.  
- Si je te mange, tu vivras en moi, et on sera toujours ensemble.  
- Mais tu m'as DÉJÀ tuée ! Tu n'aurais JAMAIS fait ça de ton vivant !  
- Peut-être, mais tu te souviens du nombre de fois que tu es venue prier pour moi au cimetière ? Hein ?  
- (Elle a les larmes aux yeux)... Tu t'es déjà dis que que je ne voulais pas aller au cimetière parce que je c'était trop dur pour moi ? Que je n'y croyais pas ? Que je croyais que mon père allait rentrer, chaque soir ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas envie d'être épargnée ?  
- T'es... Horrible. Lâche moi, tu ne mérite même plus que je t'appelle mon père.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te lâcher comme ça ?  
- Non, je vais t'y aider, moi. Shakkahô ! » Fuyuko descend, et re-évite un coup de patte/main.

« - Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours attendu. Toujours prié pour que tu reviennes. J'ai arrêté de croire en Dieu. Je ne voulais plus aller au cimetière. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je ne savais pas que mourir rendait aussi con et égoïste.  
- … Tu vas rester avec moi quand même.  
- Elle restera à la Soul Society. Elle restera là où elle veut être. »

Je m'avance, et brise sa tête une fois pour toute. Sauf qu'elle apparaît presque une ou deux secondes plus tard.

« - Tôshirô, j'aimerais le faire moi-même.  
- Mais il est dangereux et.  
- S'il-te-plaît. »

Le plus inquiétant, c'est que là, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle aurait pleuré logiquement : elle pleure pour rien.

« - Il ne doit plus de rester trop de "vies", je m'occuperais des dernières.  
- Tu oserais faire ça à ton _père_ ?  
- Tu n'est plus mon père, juste un hollow, que je vais purifier, tu iras mieux après, peut-être même qu'on se reverra...Dans de meilleures conditions. »

Elle s'est jetée sur lui et l'a tranché avec son asauchi.  
Il n'est plus ré-apparu plus, mais quand il s'est désintégré comme de la cendre, je crois avoir vu un semblant de sourire. Je crois.  
Fuyuko a attendu encore quelques instants, sans rien dire, mais il n'est pas ré-apparu.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer après. J'étais carrément gêné. Je ne savais tellement pas quoi faire qu'au début je suis resté en plan.  
De longues minutes, et quand elle a commencé à se calmer un peu, je me suis approché je lui ai frotté le dos (sans commentaires), et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, comme je l'aurais fait avec Hinamori quoi.

Je ne suis pas sensible.  
J'ai juste de la compassion.  
Pas pareil.

_16 heures  
_D'après Urahara, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle s'est faite attaqué quand je l'ai rencontrée : elle n'avait pas de pression spirituelle, mais son hollow-père l'a trouvée. Et a voulu la bouffer pour réaliser ses idéaux de hollow.

Fuyuko est restée dans sa chambre, dans son futon. À lire des mangas (apparemment c'est des trucs bien niais, mais je ne dirais rien au vu des circonstances).

_17 heures  
_Je m'ennuie...

_17h22  
_Une mouche vole dans la pièce.

_17h51_  
En fait, il fait super moche dehors, du coup, je fais rien.

_18h01_  
Une cliente (depuis que je suis dans ce magasin, j'ai vu plus de filles que de mecs rentrer dans ce magasin...), veut acheter de la bouffe pour cuisiner.  
Urahara lui parle bien, et au fil de la conversation, j'apprends que c'est la sœur d'Ichigo et de Karin.

Puis elle part.

_19h09  
_Je toque.

« -Je peux entrer ?  
-Mhhh. »

Elle est affalée et en pyjama.

« - Ça va... Mieux ? J'essaie de dire avec toute la diplomatie que j'ai en réserve  
- Ouais, si on veut. Je préférais encore la période où j'étais malade si tu veux mon avis.  
- J'espère que les prochaines vacances se passeront mieux hein.  
- Ben, j'espère, parce que vomir autant qu'il est possible quand on est mort et tuer son père déjà mort, j'avoue avoir déjà connu mieux. Mais c'est pas de ta faute.  
- On va manger, tu viens ?  
- Pas faim. » J'essaie de prendre un air pas trop menaçant, mais un peu quand même. « - On va manger, tu viens ?  
- J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim, lâche moi... »

Je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais faire...

« - Ok, tu l'auras voulu. »

Je me jette sur elle, et je la chatouille autant que je peux. Au début elle se débat et gueule comme pas possible, puis elle est morte de rire après. Ce genre de truc marchait toujours sur moi, quand Hinamori le faisait.

« - Mais ! AHAHAH ! Arrête t'es, AHAHAHH con ! »

Et elle me jette un coup d'oreiller remarquable.  
J'ignorais qu'un oreiller pouvait autant blesser.

« - VENGEAAAAAAAANCE ! »

Je vous jure que ça ressemblait à ça. Un espèce de cri limite de primate.

_19h11_  
On arrive à table, en mode sérieux, mais Fuyuko a encore les joues rouges d'avoir trop rit.  
Urahara (ce gros pervers) nous lance un regard pleins de sous-entendus douteux.

_20 heures  
_On va dormir, et j'espère quand même que la suite se passera mieux...

* * *

*C'est de moi, ça. La traduction, c'est peut-être pas trop ça, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien «_ la renaissance du sphinx _», vu que dans la mythologie égyptienne les chats ont neufs vies, et que le sphinx est chargé de surveiller les tombeaux et qui pose des énigmes, je trouvais que c'était assez cohérent x)

**Oui, un peu déprimant à certains moments, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire ce moment. Et le fait que ça se finisse pas très bien me plaît bien aussi, ça montre que parfois, on a pas ce qu'on veut, et que si on a de la chance quelque part, parfois c'est la merde quand même... **

**Bref, bisous à la prochaine !**

**On m'offre une review pour le long chapitre ?**

Ou si vous voulez sauver les les escargots à carapaces bleues du fleuve de l'amazonie du Sud (?!), commentez !


	12. Chapter 12

**27/09/2014 **

**Bonjour !  
Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard, et maintenant, c'est sûr :**

**Je posterais toutes les deux semaines.**

Il y a plusieurs raisons :  
- Je suis en grave manque d'inspiration  
- Je suis en 3ème, et puisque j'aimerais entrer dans un lycée assez côté de Bordeaux, faut que je bosse...

Voilà, merci de votre compréhension .

**Disclaimer** : Bleach est tout est à Tite Kubo.  
Fuyuko à moi.  
Et Anju Eden à MisakiDiabolique

**Remerciements** : Merci à tous ! On a dépassé les 1000 vues !  
Je ne vous mérite paaaaaas... *pars*

Fuyuko : Bon, ben, puisque elle ne va pas le dire : Bon chapitre !

* * *

**＊****Chapitre 12, Bonjour****＊**

•**Mardi 23 Octobre•**

_10 heures  
_Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, Fuyuko s'est mue à une adoration à tout ce qui touche, aux zombies, puisque que ces êtres sont dotés d'un corps physique, elle est, je cite « Invincible contre eux. ».

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_10h07  
_ Maintenant, sur le SoulPager amélioré que lui a fourni Urahara (pour être allée faire les courses dès qu'il lui demandait), elle s'est mise à télécharger tout les jeux de zombies possible. Elle en a au moins 5 ou 6 différents.

_10h10  
_ Je me rend compte que je m'ennuie tellement, que je me sens obligé de parler de... Zombies.  
Enfin, écrire.

J'espère seulement, qu'elle ne va pas essayer de me faire regarder des films de zombies, d'acheter des trucs de zombies, de faire comme si il y avait des zombies, ou encore, manger comme un zombie.  
Pitié, mais tout sauf ça.

_11h11  
_ Je ne sais pas trop à qui il faudrait que j'adresse ce vœux, n'ayant vu aucun truc stupide du genre une coccinelle, ou une étoile filante (très compliqué le matin), j'adresse mon vœux à l'Univers, ou 11h11.*

Donc :  
_Cher Univers,_  
_je sais que tu t'amuses beaucoup en ce moment, à me contre-dire, ou de me faire assoir sur des crottes d'oiseaux, ou encore faire que je devienne aussi inutile qu'un manteau de fourrure en hiver, mais, pour une fois, j'aimerais t'adresser un vœu :_ _Est-ce qu'il serait possible que mes vacances se passent un peu mieux ? _ _Parce que que Fuyuko soit malade, je peux le comprendre, mais qu'elle ait à tuer son père, et qu'elle devienne complètement accro à des morts-vivants (ce qui est assez glauque)...  
__Bref, je ne compte pas trop sur toi, mais ça serait cool._

_19h34  
_ A relire ce que j'ai écris précédemment, je dirais que j'ai été drogué par Urahara. Je n'aurais jamais aucune preuve, mais ça ne serait pas étonnant.  
Erk.

_19h35  
_ Demain, j'hésite entre sortir, parce que j'en ai marre de rester enfermé, ou, de resté enfermé justement, un mélange de flemme, et de superstition : La dernière fois qu'on est sorti, parce que justement, je m'ennuyais, on a tué un quelqu'un, donc moyen l'idée. Du coup ça serait qui cette fois ? Sa mère ? Une peut-être sœur ? Du coup, j'hésite.

•**Mercredi 24 Octobre•**

_8 heures_  
Si il y a bien qqch (le retour) que je hais (en plus d'Aizen, et des kakis séchés) c'est bien de me réveiller à 8h, alors que je pourrais dormir plus. Se retourner, retourner, encore dans son futon, en essayant de se rendormir, mais ne pas y arriver. C'est super chiant.

_10 heures_  
« - Tôshirô ?  
- Mhh ?  
- Ça te dirait pas de... Sortir un peu, genre ?  
- Si tu veux, t'es sûre ?  
- Oui, j'en ai marre de rester enfermée.  
- Ok. »

_Vers 10h30_  
On sort.

Dans la rue l'autre andouille marche aussi vite qu'un zomb-, que Matsumoto qui va faire des rapports.

« - Fuyuko ! Avance quoi !»

Elle ne réponds (même) pas.  
Elle s'est arrêtée net. Du coup, je regarde devant elle.

Une (autre) gamine, habillée comme si elle allait à un enterrement, avec des cheveux violets comme... Vous avez déjà vu une gothique aux cheveux violets sérieux ?

« - F-fuyu... F-fuyuko ? C'est toi ?  
- Je... A-anju ? »

Je la tire sur le côté.

« - Ne pas montrer que tu es ici aux vivants... Ça te rappelle rien ?  
- Mais.. Mais... Je la gonnais.. »

Elle se remet à sanglotter. Ce qui me soulage après l'épisode "retour du hollow déjà tué", pour ne pas l'appeler autrement... "Anju" se jette dans ses bras.

« - TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUÉE !  
- Je me souviens de toi ! »

C'est... Touchant ? Je sais juste trop pas quoi faire là.

« - Tout le monde te crois...  
- Je sais. Parce que c'est le cas. Dit Fuyuko »

Elle n'a pas dit ça ? Dites moi qu'elle n'a pas dit à fille qu'elle ÉTAIT MORTE ?

« - Quoi ? Mais T'es là et...  
- Je suis vraiment morte.  
- Non, non, viens on va voir la police, tu es sûrement droguée, (elle lui prend le bras)  
- Non, je suis une shinigami. »

Je suis d'accord avec Anju, elle a forcément été droguée pour révéler à une HUMAINE qu'elle est une SHINIGAMI !

«- Toi...(elle me jette un regard noir) Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?  
- Mais rien ! Pourquoi ça serait forcément de MA faute ?  
- Parce que tu as l'air d'un nain de Noël et d'une racaille...  
- Oh, Anju, ce n'est pas ce qu  
- QUOI ? C'est toi la gothique aux cheveux dégueu et c'est MOI la racaille ?!  
- Attends un peu que j'appelle la police pour sequestration !  
- EHOO ! Je suis là moi aussi (Fuyuko secoue les bras) »

Elle a encore le nez qui coule, et ses yeux sont tout rouges.

« - Anju... Tu ne dois dire à personne que je suis ici, à personne tu entends ?  
- Mais ta mère, et May, ou encore Aiko et ta mère (bis)?  
- Personne, tu entends ?  
- ... (Elle la fixe carrément déboussolée) Oh, Fuyuko tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

Puis, Fuyuko s'écarte, et regarde ses poignets d'un air inquiet, j'y vois comme des espèces de griffures rougies. Ca m'a intrigué je dois dire.

« - Oh, je suis désolée, désolée... (Fuyuko la serre dans ses bras, encore, et sanglotte)  
- Bon, il faudrait que... (Anju me fixe super méchamment) on aille voir Urahara je pense... Je lance  
- Qui c'est lui ?  
- Quelqu'un qui m'a aidée juste avant, tu-sais-quoi... »

_Vers 11 heures_  
On est chez Urahara, et dès qu'elle l'aperçoit elle regarde Fuyuko d'un air inquiet, et moi d'un air qui dit « _Tu avais totalement raison, tu n'as rien fait, c'est lui ça se voit, il est tellement pas net._ » Mais si, ce visage disait ça.

« - Bon, avant tout, vous voulez qqch (habitude) à manger ? »

Un autre regard qui dit « _Je te plains, j'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois avec Fuyuko._ »

Je rigole. Ah. Ah.

« - Sinon, maintenant que Mlle Fuyuko a fait une grosse bêtise, toi, tu as deux choix : Soit, tu dis rien, et tout va bien, soit, tu le racontes et...  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. (Anju se lève et tend la main à Fuyuko)  
- Où tu veux qu'on aille ?  
- N'importe où, mais pas ici. (Elle regarde Urahara d'un air hautain)  
- Je pense que... Commence Urahara  
- J'aimerais bien qu'on aille au parc où on allait toutes les deux avant, il n'y a jamais personne.  
- Oh génial ! On pourra amener Tôshirô aussi !  
- ... (Regard très furtif de l'incruste) Lui aussi doit venir ? Obligé ?  
- Oh, Anju ! S'il-te-plaît !  
- ... (elle la regarde avec un semblant de sourire) D'accord, va pour qu'il vienne.  
- Et mon avis compte pas ?  
- Non ! Lancent les deux filles en chœurs. »

Pitié.  
L'univers, t'es un enfoiré.

_13 heures _

«- Et donc, tu es morte...»

Je vais me faire tuer.  
Je vais me faire tuer.  
Je vais mourir.  
Je vais crever.

C'est pourtant tellement la 1ère chose qu'on apprend à l'académie !

"_On ne doit jamais révéler l'existence des shinigami aux humains._"

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle révèle l'existence des shinigami à une humaine.

_13h16  
_ Elles sont assises sur une balançoire pour deux, qui est à l'origine destinée à des enfants plus petits, parce que leur pieds touchent le sol. Enfin, plus petits mentalement en tout cas.

_13h17_  
Je parlais que pour Anju.

_13h21  
_ Quoique.

_13h24  
_ Finalement, les deux.

_13h27  
_ Elles parlent de séries dans laquell font pleins de trucs, et que y'a pleins d'histoires... Fuyuko reproche à son Anju de s'être trop laissée aller, et qu'elle sa tenue bien trop triste.

_13h32  
_ Maintenant, Fuyuko m'a demandé de retourner chez Urahara le temps que Anju aille se changer chez elle.

J'ai l'impression d'être ignoré.

_16h27  
_ Anju est chez, avec Fuyuko, et elles jouent toutes les deux à un jeu (de zombies, vous vous en doutez). Maintenant l'ex-Gothique porte une tenue qui ressemble à peu à celle de Fuyuko, une chemise, une jupe, une baire de bottes. Elle a gardé son collier noir, mais elle fait moins « toute ma famille vient de mourir ».

_17h17  
_« Je ne veux pas que tu repartes. »

La dure séparation.  
Je déconne, en vrai, ça ne m'affecte pas vraiment.

« Demain, je reviens promis ? »

_20 heures  
_« - Fuyuko, t'es consciente de ce que t'as fait ? Si on le découvre, tu...  
- Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte...  
- De quoi ?  
- Je me souviens encore moi, de ma vie d'avant.  
- Et ?  
- Ça me manque tu sais ! T'es vraiment insensible !  
- Tu peux être sévèrement punie pour ça !  
- Mais je m'en contre-fou ! »

Puis elle est partie.

Je comprends plus rien moi...

* * *

*Si quelqu'un connait, ça vient du « Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme », hilarant ! "Nous ne devons jamais verser de larmes.

_"Les larmes ne sont rien d'autre que la défaite du corps contre le coeur. Elles constituent la preuve que garder un coeur ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir" _

**J'adore cette phrase *w***

**Si vous voulez sauver les dauphins à deux têtes (y'en a un qui existe hein), commentez !  
**Ou commentez si vous voulez parler du chapitre x)


End file.
